Gender Defender
by Flower princess11
Summary: There's a new ghost villain in town called Misa Andry, a man-hating ghost on a rampage against all men. Danny fights her and the man-hating ghost places a spell on him, the end result is Danny being transformed into a girl. Now Danny has to track down Misa and find a way to change back into a boy before the effects become permanent.
1. Misa Andry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter** **1** **: Misa Andry**_

It was a sunny, cloud free Saturday morning in the town known as Amity Park. The sun was shining, birds were flying in the sky, the weather was nice and many people were outside, enjoying this lovely day, including a pair of teenage boys who were waiting for their friend who has yet to arrive.

It was Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, who were patiently awaiting for their good friend Sam Manson, so they could enjoy a nice Saturday together as friends.

"Where's Sam? She said she'd be here by now?...'Tucker complained as he glanced at his watch.

It was 10:15 and Sam told them to meet here and exactly 10 on the dot so they could do something together and she was the one who was late.

"I'll try calling her..."Danny said as he took out his phone but before he could dial, Sam already appeared, with a very sour look on her face.

"Uh-Oh...I know that look...Let me guess...Parents and the color pink?.." Danny said.

"No but close...'Sam groaned as she flopped on a nearby bus bench, obviously upset.

'What happened this time?..."Tucker asked, curious.

"My mom got into another one of her infamous _"properness"_ kicks and tried to get me to learn the _"proper_ " ways a lady is suppose to behave..'Sam said, shuttering at the memory of not so much as 20 minutes ago.

'Which is what again?...'Danny asked.

'Curtsey...Posture...Walking with a book on your head and basically being a little plastic doll...'Sam said in disgust.

Tucker and Danny could briefly imagine the kind of fight and protesting Sam must have done before managing to escape home and from her " _properness obsessed_ " mom too.

"No offense to your mom Sam...but I don't think anyone our age does things like that anymore..."Danny said.

"Darn right! This is the twenty first century and a girl doesn't have to put on some cockamamie froo froo act anymore but my mom refuses to get with the times...she's still stuck in the 1950's..." Sam said in frustration.

"I know what will cheer you up...It's discount day at the video game shop, all the prices on the games have been reduced...'Danny said, making Sam look interested.

"Now you're talking...I have been dying to get my hands on the New Femalian game..." Sam said, feeling a little less annoyed now.

"Well come on before the other gamers take away all the good games...'Tucker said as the three teenager went to the game shop.

* * *

 _At the Game Go_ _Store_

Danny, Sam and Tucker soon arrived but were surprised to see just how crowded the store was. It seems every video game junkie in town was here for discount day.

"Oh man...It's like a jungle in here..." Danny commented as he saw two geeks fighting over a game like savages.

"I knew we should have come earlier...'Tucker complained as he saw a lot of shelves were empty now.

"If this is the jungle, than call me the deadly panther...' Sam said as she saw the femalian game and there was only one left, and another girl was close by. There eyes locked and both knew that the other wanted the game.

"Don't even think about it..." Sam said in a warning tone but the girl just took another step and that's when Sam ran and soon the two of the were in a tug-a-war.

"Hands off! I've been waiting weeks for this games arrival and I'm not surrendering it to anyone..."Sam shouted.

"It's mine..."The other girl shouted back.

"No! Mine!...'Sam shouted as she gripped tightly on the game that she wanted.

"Now this is almost as good as discount games...'Tucker said as he watched the two girls fight.

"I'm gonna see if there are any good games left Tucker..." Danny said as he left while all the other boys were watching the potential girl fight.

To his dismay, a lot of the good stuff has already been taken but there were still some variety around. Sighing, he decided to check and see if there was at least one game for him to take home.

"Let's see...No...No...Already own it...No...No...Returned that one...No...Got that one for Christmas...'Danny muttered as he eyed the selection of available games on display.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he groaned in frustration. It looks like it was ghost time once again.

"So much for a normal Saturday..."Danny muttered in annoyance as he looked around to find a hiding place.

He noticed that the store had some security cameras, so he ran outside, hiding behind a nearby dumpster and transformed into his ghostly alter ego, the ghostly protector of Amity Park...

Danny Phantom.

No sooner than he did, he heard people beginning to scream and run out of the game shop, with a lot of chaos happening on the inside.

"Now who's causing trouble?..."Danny said as he fazed inside.

Once inside, he saw that all of the games have been destroyed, along with the rest of the items in the shop. In the center of it all, he saw a tall, muscular, female ghost with green skin, red eyes, long black hair and black lipstick, and a black jumpsuit with a lot of female symbols on it. He saw her hosting up the terrified store owner who was beginning for his life.

"Please don't attack my store and my patrons...I'll give you anything you want..."The manager begged while the ghost sneered.

"Typical of a man! You like to act tough but when faced with a superior opponent, you all get reduced to being whimpering children..." The ghost snarled as she threw the man away.

He ended up being caught by Danny, who managed to get him before he ended up hitting the ground and getting hurt.

"Danny Phantom!..."The store manager said in relief.

"Get yourself and everyone else somewhere safe, I'll handle her...'Danny said while the manager nodded before he and the rest of the customers ran for their very lives.

"How dare you interfere!...'The ghost shouted before she sent a blast at Danny, who managed to dodge it.

"Ok, look...I know that as a ghost you probably have some kind of vendetta or whatever but why don't we both be mature ghosts about this...instead of fighting, why don't we just calmly step outside and try talking this out..."Danny offered, only to be by another blast.

"Ok, fighting it is..."Danny muttered, now knowing that this was the _"shoot first, talk never"_ kind of ghost that he has faced many times before.

"Seriously, who are you anyway?...'Danny asked as he dodged another attack of her.

"Insolent _**BOY!**_ I am Misa Andry and I will not let you stand in the way of my mission of liberating the world from this kind of evil..." The ghost, now known as Misa, yelled at him.

"You want the liberate the world from video games?..."Danny asked clueless, making Misa growl in anger, thinking that he was mocking her.

"NO! You idiotic male! I am talking about the evils of man! These items called video games are mere objects of pleasure of them, giving poor messages of woman..." Misa shouted as she held out a Volley ball game that had a girl with a swimsuit on the cover, before she destroyed it with her fist..." I am the crusader to liberate women against man's oppression...and I will start by getting rid of you..."Misa shouted as she sent more blasts at Danny who was quick to dodge it.

"Oh man...' Danny said as he did his best to keep his defense, realizing that this ghost was really violent and was not going to listen to any reasoning at all.

"Look lady, I respect women and all...Believe me that I do... but if you think I am going to stand by and watch you attack innocent citizens, then you got another thing coming...'Danny said as he sent an ice blast at her.

" _ **HA!**_ There is _nothing_ innocent about a man but you wouldn't know, seeing as you are one..." Misa shouted.

"Technically not officially until I'm 18..."Danny quipped, making Misa furious.

"Such insolence!..." Misa shouted as she tried grappling with Danny who was having some trouble here.

"Seriously, why with attacking people! Can't you try a _nonviolent_ protest like my friend does..."Danny said, but Misa just got angrier.

" _ENOUGH WITH THE MOCKERY!_ You men are all the same! I will fix this world by ridding it of your kind, even if it's one by one... _STARTING WITH YOU!_..."Misa shouted as her hands started glowing red and she sent a blast hitting Danny, making him fly to the wall.

 _ **"AHH!.**_.." Danny shouted in pain, even more when he landed.

"Now you will know of the evils of man..." Misa said before disappearing.

Leaving Danny all alone in the shop, hissing in pain from the last blast. He did managed to get up, thankful that the blast didn't cause too much damage. Upon seeing that his new enemy was gone and that the shop was in ruins, he flew outside before his parents arrived and try to blame him from this situation. As soon as he was outside, he transformed back to his human form and soon found Tucker and Sam.

"Danny, are you alright?...'Sam asked in concern.

"No, the ghost got away and she's angry..."Danny said frustrated.

"Who was she anyway? And what does she have against video games anyway?..."Tucker said, upset that all of the discount games were destroyed by the ghost's rampage.

"She calls herself Misa Andry and she says she's on a mission against man' evil..." Danny explained.

"Another negative feminist type ghost...We just dealt with Ember, Kitty and Spectra doing that two weeks ago...'Sam complained, only to see a weird look on Danny's face.

'Are you okay Danny? She didn't hurt you, did she ?..." The goth girl asked in concern.

"I'm fine, it's the last blast that did a little number on me...along with what she said before disappearing dramatically...'Danny said, still recalling Misa's words.

'What did she say?...'Tukcer asked.

'She said that soon _"I will know of the evils of man_ "..."Danny said, imitating her strange accent.

"What does that even mean?..," Tucker asked, not getting it at all.

"I don't know, what I do know is that there is an unstable ghost on the loose who hates men and anything related to them..." Danny said.

"How are _video games_ just for men? I know a lot of girls who like them...'Tucker pointed out.

"Who knows...let's just..."Danny was about to say something, only to feel a little dizzy and loose his balance, where Tucker and Sam caught him.

"Seriously Danny, what's up?...'Sam asked, getting worried.

'I... I don't know...it's like I suddenly got spacey...'Danny said as he yawned of all things.

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap or something...Looks like that fight took a lot out of you..."Tucker said.

"N-No...I'm fine...I can...'Danny tried to move but still felt so dizzy, which his friends noticed.

"It will do you no good fighting like this...We're taking you home and you're going to rest...Me and Tucker will try and figure out a game plan..."Sam practically ordered.

Danny reluctantly nodded and his friends helped him get home to rest. However, Danny was unaware that Misa was watching him from a distance, glaring as she watched through her binoculars as he was on his way.

"You'll see soon enough **_boy_**...you will see..."Misa said before disappearing once again.

It looks like both Danny and Amity Park were unaware of what would soon go down, all thanks to a ghost by the name of Misa Andry.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 _ **What's wrong with Danny?**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed the new installation on my _**"Lost episodes"**_ series.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. What's wrong with Danny?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter 2: What's wrong with Danny?**_

Danny was still feeling very dizzy and sick and was leaning on both Tucker and Sam for support while they were on their way to Fenton Works. If it was even possible, he looked like he was feeling even worse now.

"Ow. ..My head..." Danny hissed when he felt a small migraine forming. That and his dizziness was making him feel really, _really_ unpleasant right now.

"Take it easy big guy, we're almost home..." Sam said soothingly to Danny who was still pretty under the weather.

The sooner they get home home and give him something to treat his migraine and dizziness, the sooner he would be better and be able to chase after that crazy ghost Misa. However,as they turned the corner they had the misfortune of running into Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star who were all gossiping about something pointless and trivial but stopped when they saw them, giving them dirty looks.

"Well, we'll if it isn't Fenturd and his loser pals...You guys going to a loser fest or something..." Dash mocked only to see the state that Danny is in..."Man,I didn't it was possible but you look even worse now than at school ?..." He mocked once more but was confused when Danny didn't even look upset, just confused.

"Uhhh...Dash?..." Danny said in confusion, his headache and dizziness even worse now.

"What's wrong with him?..." Dash said as he rudely pointed at Danny, making Sam get into protective mode.

"Will you lay off Dash, Danny is already sick enough as it is. He doesn't need you making him feel worse...," Sam said, trying to defend him.

"He's sick?! _**GROSS!**_ Let's get out of here before he infects us with his loser germs..." Paulina said snootily, making Sam glare at her.

 _"Oh my heart warms at how much she cares..."_ Sam thought sarcastically.

"You are like, so right Paulina...Lets go..." Star said as the two girls and Kwan walked passed them.

Dash stayed behind longer and crossed his arms and sent Danny a glare before giving a mocking grin.

"You're right for once goth...Even I don't think it's possible to make him look any worse..." Dash said before laughing, making Sam and Tucker glare as he left.

"Making fun of a sick guy...Is there any end to how low he can go..." Tucker said once Dash was out of earshot.

"Let's not waste our time on him, he's not worth it...Lets just get Danny home..." Sam said as she and Tucker lugged Danny the remaining 15 yards until they made it home.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Tucker and Sam soon arrived and we're surprised to see that the place was empty. Usually at this time Danny's parents were making a ruckus in the lab but it was just too quiet.

"Hello! Mr. Fenton? Mrs. Fenton? Jazz?..." Sam called while Tucker helped Danny onto the couch.

"Coming..." Jazz said as she emerged from the kitchen, with a magazine in her hand.

"Hey Jazz, where are your parents?..." Sam asked, surprised to see neither Fenton parent yet.

"Didn't Danny tell you? Our parents left this morning to go out of town...It's their monthly meeting with her supplier to get more ectoplasm in material for their inventions...they won't be back till tomorrow at the latest..." Jazz said and soon saw Danny and the state he is in.

"Danny? Are you okay?..." Jazz asked as she went into worried sister mode.

"He's feeling a little under the weather..." Tucker said as Jazz examined her little brother.

"Dizzy...headaches..." Danny said as Jazz checked his forehead.

"Hmmm...you are not warm...and your pulse is normal...I don't think you have a fever..." Jazz said as she checked him over, wanting to be certain that he's okay.

"Let's just get him some aspirin and up to bed while we can..." Sam said and the others agreed.

They soon lugged Danny to his room and placed him on his bed, giving him some aspirin and a glass of water in order to treat his headache.

"Okay Danny, just try and relax and rest...Me, Tucker and Jazz will be downstairs if you need us..." Sam said in a nurturing tone.

"But what. ..about...Misa?..." Danny let out.

"Misa?..." Jazz questioned.

"We'll tell you downstairs..." Tucker said.

"Right now, you're not good like this...just listen, try and feel better and then we'll talk about was to deal with her..." Sam said in a tone that was more like an order.

Danny sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't get out of this. Tucker, Sam and Jazz soon left his room and Danny tried not to let the migraine but him as he waited for the aspirin to take its effect. After about five minutes, he felt that his headache was gone but the ghostly teen hero was soon out like a light, unaware of the changes that were happening within him as he slept in the privacy of his bedroom.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were in the living room, while the two veteran members of Team Phantom told of what went down earlier today to the red haired psychologist in training.

"Misa Andry?...That's really her name?..." Jazz asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah..." Sam said while Jazz looked curious.

"Her name sounds exactly like the word misandry, a deep, irrational hatred/prejudice against men and boys. .." Jazz pointed out.

"Well than it fits, given what she tried to do..." Tucker said, still upset that she destroyed all of the low price video games before he could even buy one.

"She's really dangerous Jazz, she went of a big rampage over video games because she thinks that somehow it insults women..." Sam said, making Jazz look curious.

"It seems that she shows radical signs of misandry..." Jazz said as she pulled out her notepad, while Sam and Tucker gave her a look.

"What?..." Jazz asked.

"She is not one of your projects Jazz, she's a dangerous ghost who out causing trouble even as we speak..." Sam said.

"Then how do you suppose we stop her?..." Jazz asked, getting excited at the chance to hunt ghosts again.

"As soon as Danny is better, we're going put to search for her before she ends up hurting someone..." Tucker said and Jazz nodded in agreement.

The sooner Danny was up and about, the better for all of them. If there was anybody who stood a chance at getting rid of Misa, it was Danny Phantom.

* * *

 _About an hour later_

Danny woke up after his nap, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms. He noticed that he was no longer feeling dizzy and his migraine was gone too. He sighed in relief, happy that it was over. . Looks like a nap really was what he needed to fix himself up, after all.

"Nothing like a nice nap...now to deal with Misa..." Danny said only to pause when he noticed something.

It was funny but his voice sounded... higher for some reason.

"Huh?..." Danny said and he heard the high voice coming out of his mouth once again.

He got out of bed and was surprised that his body felt much lighter than it was a few hours ago and he was feeling strange all over.

"What's going on here?..." Danny said to himself, getting very anxious right now and he suddenly place a hand on his body and became pale.

It felt WAY different than before. Danny quickly ran to his bedroom mirror to see what was happening, feeling strange with each step and getting more and more nervous. Once he made it to his mirror, Danny stood in horror as he gazed at his reflection. He didn't see himself!

"No...no way..." He said using a voice that was not his own as he just kept staring at his reflection.

He didn't see himself. Instead his black hair was much _,MUCH_ longer now, he saw blue eyes with long eyelashes, pouty lips and a slender FEMALE figure that can't be his but is. He also noticed two growths on his chest that certainly weren't there before he took his nap.

It was a GIRL!

Danny Fenton was looking at a girl in the mirror...Danny IS the girl in the mirror.

"Oh my-..." Danny was silent for a moment as realization sunk in.

Once it did, he lead out a loud, high pitch scream that echoed throughout the house...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 _ **From Boy to Girl?!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Good news! Two chapters in one day!

Enjoy~

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I saw the word "misandry" and found the name "Misa" and BOOM. This baddie was born!

 **Spawn:** Misa is suppose to represent pure misandry, hence her name.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. From Boy to Girl!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter 3: From Boy to girl**_

 _A few moments ago  
_

Tucker and Sam were in the living room, while Jazz was in the kitchen making some tea as they waited for Danny to recover. During that time, Tucker and Sam were trying to figure out the best strategy to deal with Misa in case she get's violent again...and given their track record with ghosts, it was a very high possibility.

"Okay, so we're dealing with an obviously violent, easily angered ghost who hates men and anything related to them and aside from having a nasty blast, we don't know much else about her...'Sam said, feeling frustrated by the limited information on their new ghostly foe .

"We've faced baddies with less data than that before...'Tucker shrugged and Sam gave him a look... " I say we should play it safe and we take the essentials, you know Fenton Thermos, Specter Deflector, Fenton Phones, a bazooka or two...anything else?...'The techno geek asked the goth girl.

"The Fenton Wrist Rays are a definite must..." Sam said and Tucker nodded, just in case they had to get down and dirty too.

Jazz soon came in with the tea and handed it to the other members of team Phantom. They soon glanced at the wall clock and saw that an hour has passed since they let Danny rest in his room.

"I hope Danny wakes up soon..." Jazz said as she took a sip of her tea.

"He'll be fine...Danny's a tough guy and I'm sure he'll be up and better soon...'Tucker said.

"Yeah..." Sam said as she and Tucker took a sip.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHH!.**_..." A loud, high pitched scream was heard and echoed through the house, making the three teenagers choke on their tea, surprised by what they heard.

"What the heck?...'Sam said.

"It came from upstairs..." Jazz said as she ran upstairs and instinctively went to Danny's room, with Sam and Tucker right behind her.

Once there, Jazz opened the door and was shocked to see that Danny was missing and a strange girl was in the middle of his room. Getting protective, Jazz grabbed a nearby broom and held it in defense.

 _ **"ALRIGHT INTRUDER!** HANDS IN THE AIR..."_Jazz said threateningly to the unknown girl while Sam and Tucker looked confused and wondered what has happening and where Danny was.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?..." Jazz said as she was threatening to swing.

"No! No! Jazz, it's me!...'The strange girl said with her hands held up and a look of fear on her face.

"How do you know my name?..." Jazz demanded as she took a step toward the intruder.

 _ **"IT'S ME! DANNY!**_..."The girl yelled, getting the three members stop what they were doing.

"What?...'Jazz said in a surprised tone but she didn't buy it.

"It's me Danny...I don't know how but I woke up like this..." The girl explained, making the three teenagers feel both suspicious and worried.

This girl had dark hair that was the same shade as Danny's and the same shade of blue eyes. They also noticed the kind of clothes that she was wearing...they were like Danny's but they were baggier and didn't seem to fit her right but.. but this was...it was...

"If you are really Danny, then prove it...Tell us something that only Danny would know..." Sam said, wanting to be certain that this wasn't what she feared it was.

"Okay Sam, in the second grade...Your parents tried to make you take ballet lessons but you hated it and you purposely ruined the swan lake show by using a crow motif and actually crows in order to be kicked out..."The girl said, making the others blink at that.

"Oh I remember that...It was hilarious...'Tucker chuckled at the memory...only for he and everyone to freeze when they knew what this meant.

There was no possible way that this girl could know of such a thing...unless she really was...

 _ **"DANNY!**_..."The three screamed in shock and concern as they ran to him...or her...and were unable to believe it.

"Help me...'The girl said in a begging voice.

Jazz, Tucker and Sam were still unable to believe that only an hour ago at most, Danny had been a boy and now, he was a girl.

 _ **WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON HERE?!**_

* * *

Jazz, Tucker and Sam were stunned silent but what has happened to Danny. He wasn't a boy anymore! His black hair was longer than Jazz's now and much silkier, his eyes were more feminine looking, so was the rest of his face and he was a little shorter and way thinner, with a slender body that could only belong to a girl.

"Why?...'Sam asked.

"I don't know..."Girl Danny said in dismay.

"How?...'Jazz asked.

"I don't know!...'Girl Danny screamed in the same tone, hating this so much.

"All I know is that I woke up looking and sounding like...like a..." He/She was stuttering now.

"A girl..." Tucker said, not so helpfully.

 _ **"NOT HELPING**_..."He/She yelled, getting Tucker to flinch by her tone.

"Calm down Danny..."Sam said.

"How can I be calm?..."Girl Danny said in exasperation.

"Danny, this is too weird even by our standards, one doesn't just wake up a different gender...'Jazz said.

"I know but I don't know how...'Danny started, trying to think back, he only felt sick when he got back home but got better when he woke up...He only started getting sick after his fight...with...

 _ **"MISA**_!...'Danny shouted suddenly as realization hit him like an oncoming bus.

"You think she had something to do with this?...'Jazz asked.

"Totally! She sent a huge blast at me that messed me up and she said that soon I would know of the evils of man..."Girl Danny said, getting very angry at what has happened.

"So she turned you into a girl?...'Tucker said in disbelief and getting worried.

If that crazy, violent man-hating ghost could do this Danny, than that meant she could do it to anyone else too.

"This is so wrong...'Sam said, feeling sorry for what happened to Danny.

She was all for women's rights and being treated with equality and fairness but what Misa did wasn't right or fair. It was one thing to not like men and make a stance against them, but what she did, taking away Danny's _gender_ was just going way too far.

"You're telling me..."Girl Danny muttered in exasperation.

"So what should we do?...'Tucker asked.

"We are going to track down Misa and we're going to make her change me back...one way or the other..." Girl Danny said as she was about to march out, only for Jazz to block him/her.

"Danny, I know you're upset but you can't get headstrong now...We need to be smart about this..."Jazz warned him.

"How?..." Girl Danny demanded.

"We just figured out that Misa has this kind of power and who knows what else she has up her sleeve...If we want to beat her, we need a plan...'Jazz said and Danny nodded.

"Okay, so what's the plan?...'Danny asked.

"First, we got to see if you still have powers or not, can you change...'Jazz asked.

Danny nodded and soon changed into his ghost form but Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked dismayed about something and he knew what it probably was.

"Looks like it affects both forms..."Sam said in disappointment.

Danny turned to the mirror and was upset to see that his ghost form was a girl now too. His long black hair was now long _white_ hair and his green eyes were still girly looking and his face was still feminine. His ghost suit was different too! It was still mostly black but his gloves and boots were longer and sleeker, more elegant looking, his boots even had heels for crying out loud! He was even showing off his belly button like Paulina does and his belt was fancier looking too.

He looked like a slightly older version of Danielle, only way more girlish looking!

"Oh man..." Girl Danny sighed, hating this more and more.

"At least you can still go ghost, let's see if you still have your other powers...'Sam said and Danny did a little performance, becoming invisible, intangible and making ghost blasts.

"At least she didn't take that away...'Tucker said in relief.

"Now what?...'Girl Danny demanded as she changed back to human form.

"Now we play it smart and brainstorm... From what I've gathered Misa displays radical levels of misandry, as well as violent tendencies..." Jazz said as she checked her notes that she took when Sam and Tucker talked to her.

"Obviously...'Girl Danny... "So?...'S(He) asked.

"So, we know that she hates men and anything related to them to the point of going on rampages...'Jazz said in a curious tone as she was deep in thought about something.

"Jazz?...' Girl Danny asked, realizing she was getting into her "getting into her patients mind" mode.

Jazz soon turned to Danny with an almost _'Eureka"_ look on her face.

"I was thinking, if Misa attacked that video game shop because video games are mostly male oriented, than I am willing to bet she's going to target every other _"manly_ " spot in town..."Jazz said.

Sam, Tucker and the newly female Danny thought about it and it made a lot of sense, given with how she acted earlier today.

"Like a sporting goods store...'Tucker suggested.

"Exactly...If my theory is right...She'll find herself there soon enough to be against it...'Jazz theorized.

"Not if we can help it...Tucker, which are the biggest, manliest spots in town?..." Girl Danny asked.

Tucker used his PDA to check online and found quite a list.

"There are quiet a few but the biggest ones are Brock's Sporting Goods, Biff's Bicep Builders Gym and Mark's Musk and they are all at the mall..."Tucker said.

"Then come on, we're goig to the mall..." Danny said as he/she was about to march outside, only to be blocked by Jazz.

"Danny, you can't go outside looking like that..."Jazz said, making Danny look confused.

'Why not?..." Danny said, only for his really baggy clothe become looser, which he clinged in order to keep his modesty.

"That's why, those clothes don't fit you anymore and I even think your shoes are too big now too..."Jazz said.

"What are you saying?...'Danny asked, not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying you need new clothes and now...'Jazz said.

"Oh No! No! No! I know what you are suggesting and I am NOT going to let you dress me up in girl clothes...'Danny said adamptly with his/her arms crossed and with the most serious look possible on his/her face.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Girl Danny was now standing in the middle of Jazz's room, wearing a white T-Shirt with red stars on it, GIRL shorts with a red belt and matching sandals. She/He was also standing there with an annoyed expression and her arms were still crossed.

"I _**CANNOT**_ believe you made me dress up in girl clothes!..." Danny said in a dead tone.

"None of your own clothes fit Danny..." Tucker pointed out.

"If it's any consolation, they look nice on you..." He joked only to get a very dirty glare for his gender changed friend.

"You're not being funny Tucker..." Sam said, still feeling sorry for Danny and how he must be feeling right now.

He was a really sensitive person and she could only imagine would overwhelmed and possibly traumatized this whole experience is going to be for him. She doubted that she would be too happy if someone _forcibly_ changed her into a _boy against her will._

"My legs are freezing with these shorts..." Girl Danny said.

"Will you stop complaining, you refused to wear any of my dresses or skirts and this is the only other thing that I own that's your size..." Jazz said as she eyed Danny and pouted.

It was hard to swallow and she knew Danny would hate hearing this but he...she looked really pretty, especially dressed like this. She was also annoyed to see that his hair was longer than hers now and looked even softer too. She even noticed that he was wearing this outfit better than she did.

Totally not fair!

This is also given to the fact that while Danny _eventually_ agreed to wearing the clothes she chose for him, she/he drew the line at ANY makeup. However, she still looked good even without it.

"Let's just get this over with...as soon as I get my hands of Misa, I'll make her change me back into being a boy..." Girl Danny said as she/he marched out with his/her sister and friends following behind.

Next stop: _The Mall._

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _Girl Troubles  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well said.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Well, the shock Danny got was pretty painful, don't you think?

 **CyberActor15:** Thank you, I try my best :)

 **Ella Le Hissy:** Thank you for your suggestions. I will consider them.

 **Jadejem1:** Thanks, I'm glad that you like it.

 **Spectre14:** He meant generally, not personally. I see him having seen some girls at the shop and at video game conventions.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Girl Troubles!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter 4: Girl Troubles!**_

 _At the mall_

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker soon arrived to the Amity Park mall and Danny was feeling very self conscious the moment he/she stepped in, feeling that all eyes were on her or something.

"Is anyone looking at me funny?..." Girl Danny asked nervously.

"No, but they will soon if you don't loosen up, you look like you're expecting a bear mauling to happen. .." Tucker said as he saw how tense his gender changed friend is.

"I can't help it! I feel so wrong in this body..." The boy turned girl said, making Sam give him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Danny, we will get you back to normal soon..." Sam said.

"I hope so..." Girl Danny said as he/she kept walking to the first to the center of the mall, where they would be able to be access of Brock's Sporting Goods, Mark's Musk and Biff's Bicep Builders easily if Misa shows up to cause havoc.

"These sandals feel weird..." Girl Danny complained as she kept walking literally in his sisters shoes.

"Why can't girls wear shoes that are comfortable?..." Girl Danny asked his sister.

"Beauty is pain, little brother. .." Jazz said as those shoes are mostly for looking good than for comfort.

Before Danny could make a comment on that, he was passing by a perfume stand and the sales lady was all over him. She was holding out a fancy looking perfume bottle in front of him.

"Free sample..." The saleswoman said as she sprayed and Danny coughed at the sudden sprayed with perfume.

"What's was that for?!..." She yelled in annoyance.

"It's our newest fragrance _"Mystique",_ one dose of this and you would have to beat the guys off with a stick..." The saleswoman said and Danny heard that and glared.

"I don't want perfume or guys!..." She said in annoyance as she walked away from the very confused looking saleswoman who was surprised by her outburst.

"What's with her?..." She asked Jazz and Sam who gave him an amused look.

"Looks like you faced one of the annoyances of being a girl at the mall and that's sales people trying to make you try _"free makeup samples..."_ Sam said and Danny just frowned.

They continued walking and passed a kiosk where a lady was offering to do girls hair and she spotted the girlified Danny and tried to get her attention.

"Excuse me...miss..." The hair lady said to Danny, making him from at being called _"ms"._

"I must say that you have such beautiful hair, so long, dark and voluminous. .." The hairstylist said with a big smile.

"Uh...thanks?..." Danny said, feeling so weird about being called _"beautiful"._

"I am having a special today to have it curled, half off..." The hairstylist said as she held out a curling iron and Danny glared in annoyance.

"No thank you..." She said as she walked passed the kiosk.

They passed a jewelry stand and the sales person put out a necklace, in hopes of catching Danny's eye.

"Young lady, would you like to see our selection... a beautiful necklace for a beautiful young girl..." The sales person said and Danny was gritting his teeth now, his/her patience waned.

 _ **"NO!..."**_ He/she yelled loudly before marching away with Tucker,Sam and Jazz following him/her.

Tucker looked amused while both Jazz and Sam felt a mixture of sympathy and mild annoyance, given that they were being ignored in favor for Danny and his feminine looks now. It was bad enough that he was transformed into being a girl against his will, but why did he have to be transformed into a really _pretty_ girl too?

They all just followed him/her as she continued to try try and ignore the sales people who kept trying to schmooze him for being so _pretty._

* * *

 _At the malls center_

The quartet of teenagers soon arrived to the plaza side of the mall, and they could see the three stores in full view.

Perfect view in case of another Misa attack...

"Finally..." Girl Danny groaned as she sat on one of the benches..."So now what?..." She asked as she turned to Jazz.

"I guess we wait, if Misa is as bad as you guys say she is, I don't think she would put this pass her..." Jazz said.

Suddenly they heard a grumbling sound and turned to Tucker who looked uncomfortable.

"I think I had a little too much tea.." Tucker said.

"You have to go now?..." Girl Danny said in annoyance.

"Hey, I can't control my in-..." Tucker said.

"Just go..." Sam said, not wanting him to finish that sentence.

"I kind of have to go too...A side effect from all of this drama..." Jazz said embarrassed as she went to the ladies room, while Tucker left for the men's room.

Now Sam and the girlified Danny were all alone. The two stared at each other, about to say something but said nothing. This was awkward on so many levels.

"I hope Misa shows up...I don't know how much longer I can stand being like this..." Girl Danny muttered as she felt so uncomfortable and unnatural like this.

Sam saw this and gave him a sympathetic stare.

" _Don't worry Danny, I'll help fix you soon..."_ Sam thought as her friend remained silent and lost in thought.

Suddenly a pair of boys around their age approached them, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair and both had lecherous grin's on there faces and Sam glared, already guessing what this is about.

"Hey..." The blonde boy said as he stared at Sam.

"Hi..." The brunette boy said as he was totally ogling Danny.

"Uh...Hi. .." Danny said in a confused tone while Sam was glaring.

"My name is Jake and this is Brent...we're baseball players at Casper High. .." The blonde, Jake, said, trying to sound suave.

"Okay..." Girl Danny said, still not getting it.

"Me and my brother were heading to the movies, they are showing the new Dead Teacher movie and we were hoping you girls would come with us..." Brent said as he gave the girl Danny a glance.

"We'll pay for the popcorn..." Jake said.

Sam looked really annoyed now. These guys didn't even have the decency to ask for their names first and they were already trying to pick them up! Sam was not impressed and she didn't like the way they were looking at her or at Danny who still didn't get it yet.

"Not interested and neither is my friend..." Sam shot down, making the two boys look upset but they both just turned their attention to Danny, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how they were looking at him/her.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider..." Jake said to girl Danny who was freaking out as she was realizing what was happening.

"No!..." She said forcefully, making the two boys grumble and walk away.

Once they were gone, Danny became pale and turned to saw with a freaked out look on his/her face.

"Sam...did...did those guys actually just tried to-..." Danny stopped and Sam nodded.

"Pick us up...yeah..." Sam said and saw Danny become green.

"This is so wrong and getting wronger by the minute. .." Girl Danny said as she basically slid to the ground, making Sam try and grab her..

Now guys were trying to hit on her?! This is a nightmare!

"Danny..." Sam said in concern.

"Misa better appear soon! I don't know how much longer I can take this!..." The boy turned girl said in dismay, feeling that it can't get any worse than this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The A-Listers had arrived to the malls plaza, with Paulina and Star gossiping, while Dash and Kwan looked bored as they were stuck carrying their shopping bags.

"The next time I suggest double dating...tackle me..." Dash muttered as he carried over a dozen shopping bags and boxes.

"Sure..." Kwan said as he carried all of Stars bags.

"So, I was like no way, and she was like yes way..." Paulina said to Star.

"Like, no way!..." Star exclaimed.

Dash wasn't even listening as he was already bored out of his mind. He had been trying to get Paulina to go out on a date with him but since she was into Danny Phantom, she was rejecting his advances more than usual. He finally managed to weigh her down when he suggested double dating with Kwan and Star and he was thrilled that she agreed. But this wasn't his idea of a double date, instead of seeing a movie or grabbing a bite to eat, he was just carrying all of her shopping bags! Sure,they weren't that heavy for him but it was a lot of clothes and it was obscuring his vision a bit. Not to mention dates were suppose to include actually talking to each other and having fun together. Paulina and Star didn't care as they kept gossiping and buying everything they saw in front of them.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like to try our new brand cherry kisses lipstick ...Guaranteed to make your lips look even more irresistible than they already do..." A make up sales woman said as she offered the free lipstick samples.

"Sure..." Star said in excitement.

"My lips are already irresistible but there is always room for improvement..." Paulina said as she dumped another bag on Dash and went to try the make up samples.

Dash groaned in frustration as Paulina and Star were paying too much attention to the store clerks samples to pay any attention to him or Kwan. He doubted that he was going to get any kisses today, much less cherry kisses from Paulina with how she was acting.

"Some date. .." Dash muttered as he looked around the area.

Suddenly his eyes landed on a girl that was at the other end and he gasped and felt his heart thump. She was HOT! She had black hair that was even longer than Paulina's, light soft looking skin and blue eyes that he could swear he could see sparkling even from here. She is beautiful!

"Yo Kwan..." Dash said as his eyes were still on the beauty far away.

"What Dash?..." Kwan asked and soon noticed the look on his face and recognized it.

"Who is that _angel_ over there? And why is she with the goth geek?..." Dash asked as he pointed to his beauty and Kwan followed.

"I don't know Dash, I have never seen her before..." Kwan said as he found himself admiring the girl too.

She was really _CUTE!_ Sure, he was going steady with Star, but that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate a good looking girl when he saw one, right?

"Check our hottie book...Every good looking girl at school is in it..." Dash ordered and Kwan pulled out the book.

"Check section: black haired hotties..." Dash ordered and Kwan flipped the pages but didn't find anything.

"She's not in here Dash, she must be new to town..." Kwan said as he put the book away before the girls could see it, he also saw an intrigued look on Dash face.

"Well if she is a new girl...maybe I should introduce myself..." Dash said with interest.

"What about Paulina?..." Kwan asked.

"Who?..." Dash said as he was still ogling the new girl from a distance.

Before Kwan could say anything, Star and Paulina came back, having both bought all of the cherry kisses lipstick they could stuff in their bags.

"Come on guys...Time to head to Mimi's shoe boutique..." Paulina said practically as an order.

However Dash didn't move or anything, as he still stood there with a dopey expression on his face.

"Dash, didn't you hear me, I want to get some shoes..." Paulina said and frowned when Dash still didn't respond to her yet.

"Dash? Dash?! My shopping bags! ..." Paulina shouted to the blonde jock.

"Huh?..." Dash seemed to break out of his trance long enough to hear the last part..." Oh yeah...Here you go..." Dash said as he suddenly dumped the 14 shopping bags onto Paulina, making her fall to the ground and her items to scatter.

 _ **"DASH?!..."**_ Paulina yelled but soon saw that Dash was ignoring her and walking away,

Paulina was confused until she saw him talking to some girl on the other side of the area and growled, now realizing what Dash's problem was. It seems that there is a new girl in town and she was getting the guys attention.

Paulina is _NOT_ amused.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Sam_

Danny and Sam were still patiently waiting for Tucker and Jazz to come back and Danny was still recovering from the unpleasant and very creepy experience of nearly being hit on by two guys. Even worse that he/she was beginning to notice some guys looking at her...or checking her out.

"I can't stand this Sam, I feel like going ghost and tracking Misa down the hard way. .." Danny said to his Gothic friend.

Before Sam could give him an answer, they noticed that a figure was approaching them and they both were dismayed to see that it was their biggest headache. The school quarterback and resident jerk face Dash Baxter.

" _Oh no, not him again..."_ Danny thought, not in the mood to deal with Dash picking on him and Sam again.

Surprisingly enough, Dash didn't send them a nasty look yet and was even smiling for some reason that made Danny suspicious.

 _"She's even hotter up close..."_ Dash thought dreamily before trying to put on a suave look.

"Hi there.." Dash said in a weird, pleasant tone which surprised Danny.

"What do you want Dash?..." Sam said, not wanting to be annoyed by him now.

"Lighten up goth girl...I just wanted to meet your friend here..." Dash said, surprising Danny, who was confused until it hit him.

" _That's right, I'm a girl now and Dash can't recognize me..."_ Danny thought in realization but was still weird out by Dash's sudden friendliness.

"Hey there, I'm Dash Baxter...Most popular guy at Casper High and quarterback for the football team..." Dash said his overly long introduction, making Sam and Danny already annoyed with him.

However before Dash could continue with his infamous " _Do you like quarterbacks?"_ pick up line, Paulina came to the scene with an angry look on her face.

" _Oh this just keeps getting better and better..."_ Sam thought sarcastically.

"Dash?! What's the big idea of dumping all of my shopping bags and walking out in the middle of our date!..." Paulina shouted at the blonde.

"I don't call being a pack mule a date..." Dash shot back at the Latina. .."Now leave me alone, I'm busy..." Dash said and Paulina looked furious, but her eyes landed on Danny, who flinched at the hostility in her eyes.

"Who are you suppose to be anyway? I don't recall seeing you around school...' Paulina said hostility to the dark haired girl while mentally comparing herself to her and didn't like that she was close to her own level of beauty.

"Danny!..." They heard and saw Tucker and Jazz approaching the scene and we're surprised to see the two A-Listers there..

"Danny?..." Paulina asked in confusion and Danny started sweating nervously.

"Uh...Uh...It's short for Dan...ika..." Danny said weakly, since it was the first name to pop into his head.

"Danika..."Paulina repeated..

"Yep, that's my name Danika Fenton..." Danny said quickly, only to realize what he let slip and mentally smacked himself.

" _Danika...even her name is pretty. .."_ Dash thought dreamily until the last name registered in his head.

"Fenton?..." Dash asked in confusion and Jazz came to the rescue.

"She's my cousin from...Canada...She's visiting..." Jazz lied quickly and Danny sent her a thankful look.

Paulina sent her a suspicious look, eyeing her and Danny was feeling very uncomfortable right now and nervous with Paulina's blatant hostility right now. Usually he was used to being flat out ignored by her, but he hasn't seen her look so mean like this before.

"So you're related to this loser brood...I can see the family resemblance. .." Paulina said harshly, making Danny surprised at how quick she was to insults.

Sure Danny knew that Paulina was really high maintinent and snobby and yeah, he's been subjected to some of her put downs in the past but never this fast before. Sam frowned hard and sent Paulina a warning glare.

"Leave her alone Paulina, she hasn't done anything to deserve being pestered by you..." Sam said as she got between Girl Danny and Paulina.

However before anything could go down, Danny felt his ghost sense and then heard screaming people running out of a store.

 _"Finally!_ ..." Danny thought eagerly as he/she soon started running away,making Paulina confused.

"Where is she going?.." Paulina demanded.

"Don't just stand there, there's a ghost attacking..." A scared patron said before continuing running.

"Oh no, a ghost! So scary..." Jazz, Sam and Tucker all said simultaneously in fake scared tones as they ran in the same direction as Danny to help him/her.

"I'm going ghost..." Girl Danny or Danika said as she hid be hide a garbage can and transformed into her ghost form.

Danika Phantom, the ghost _girl._

 _ **-To** **be** **continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _Danika Phantom_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to thank Elle Le Hissy for suggesting the name of _Danika_ for Danny to use. I was originally going to use something like "Daniella" since I didn't want to use "Dani " since there already is one. So thanks Elle.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Jadejem1:** Yeah, poor Danny.

 **Danifan3000:** You called it, Dash now has his eye on poor, poor Danny.

 **CristianAbnerTorres:** Thanks bro.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, it was funny.

 **Elle Le Hissy:** How's this?

 **Wiseguy241:** Well, we just saw both and I said it once and I will say it again: Poor Danny.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Danika Phantom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter 5: Danika Phantom**_

 _Previously_

 _Danny felt his ghost sense and then heard screaming people running out of a store._

 _"Finally! ..." Danny thought eagerly as he/she soon started running away, making Paulina confused._

 _"Where is she going?.." Paulina demanded._

 _"Don't just stand there, there's a ghost attacking..." A scared patron said before continuing running._

 _"Oh no, a ghost! So scary..." Jazz, Sam and Tucker all said simultaneously in fake scared tones as they ran in the same direction as Danny to help him/her._

 _"I'm going ghost..." Girl Danny or Danika said as she hid be hide a garbage can and transformed into her ghost form._

 _Danika Phantom, the ghost **girl.**_

* * *

 _Inside Brock's Sporting Goods_

Many people were running away in horror as Misa Andry was destroying all of the gym equipment, balls and other sports equipment inside the store. Any ball, any bat, any glove and any jogging wear was blasted and destroyed as she stood over her wreckage.

 _"BAH!_ These instruments of male's athleticism shall all burn to the ground!...'Misa shouted as she sent many blasts, destroying all of them and relishing seeing them burn.

 _ **"MISA**_..." A feminine voice screamed, getting her attention.

Misa turned around to see a white haired ghost girl in a black jumpsuit. Misa just sent a satisfied smirk as she knew who this was.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the chauvinistic little boy... I must say you are looking _much_ better now..."Misa said, making Danny or Danika growl in anger.

"Listen here, I am going to ask you nicely once...I want you to change me back to my original boy self..."Danika said and Misa scoffed.

"Why should I do that? The world is already so much nicer with one less chauvinistic male pig in it..."Misa said, making Danika look angry and offended.

"I am not a pig and I am not a chauvinist. For crying out loud, my mom, sister and best friend are three of the people I respect the most in this world..." Danika said, but Misa wasn't listening as she kept destroying stuff.

Danika was angry and flew right in front of her, blocking her as she tried to destroy the fishing gear section.

"CHANGE ME BACK NOW! _ **..**_."Danika demanded.

"Never!...You will see soon enough that being female is the more virtuous way of being...especially come midnight tonight..." Misa said.

"What comes at midnight?...'Danika asked, getting a bad feeling right now.

"My spell has made you female, making you see the world from the eyes of the oppressed ones, but it's not complete yet...You are still changing and it will continue until midnight tonight...That's when your transformation reaches it's final stage and you shall be truly women for good..." Misa said, making Danika gasp in horror but soon become red in rage.

"You can't do this to me!..." Danika said in absolute outrage while Misa just look smug.

"Yes, I can..."Misa said smugly as she sent a blast to her enemy, which Danny/Danika dodged. Now her hands and eyes were glowing brightly as ectoplasm was boiling now and his/her teeth were barring at the misandrist ghost before him/her.

Now she was really _MAD_ now!

" _ **Change me back!** **NOW!**_...'Danika screamed as she charged in and was soon clashing with Misa, trying to make her reverse the spell.

This was going to be the mother of all girl fights.

* * *

 _Outside_

As Manson, Foley, Jazz and the new girl ran away, Dash and Paulina saw all of the chaos happening in Brock's sporting goods and Dash looked really dismayed at all the destruction.

"Oh man! Brock's is where me and my team buy our football gear!...'Dash said in dismay as he noticed that suddenly a new ghost came inside and now there were two ghosts fighting inside the sporting goods store.

"A ghost fight? My ghost boy has come to save the day!..."Paulina said in excitement as she found herself heading in the direction of the battle.

"Paulina? Where are you going?...'Dash demanded, wondering what has come over her.

"Like, _HELLO!_ Ghost fights mean that the ghost boy has showed up! I'm gonna go see if I can catch him in action...'Paulina said dreamily as she was on her way inside.

" _ **Y** ** _O_ U CAN'T GO INSIDE THERE**_..."Dash said in disbelief as he could tell the fight was getting more intense.

"Watch me! You're just jealous because the ghost boy is more of a man than you are...'Paulina said harshly as she ran inside.

"That's not what I'm talking about! You can get wasted in there! Paulina, come back here!..."Dash said as he ran inside after her.

Sure, he was having one of the worst dates of his life and yeah, Paulina has been really difficult lately but she was still his friend and he didn't want to see her get hurt by getting into a crossfire or something. The blonde jock soon ran inside the war zone that was once his favorite sporting goods store, hoping to get Paulina before something bad happens to her.

Or to him, for that matter.

* * *

 _Back to the fight_

Danika was seeing red as he/she was firing every ghost ray and ice beam at Misa, who only dodged and sent more blasts back her way. The man-hating ghost then sent her a sneer, as well as a look of contempt.

"You little fool...You're remaining male stubbornness is keeping you from seeing the true justice in my mission..."Misa said as she sent another blast, which Danika blocked with a mini ghost shield.

 _"JUSTICE?!_ How is attacking innocent people and destroying their property _justice?..."_ Danika said in an incredulous tone while Misa waved it off.

"I already told you...there is _nothing_ innocent about man...You're kind see women as nothing more than slaves, property and breeding stock! You see us as nothing more than objects to own, use and eventually throw away once we are no longer useful! You have oppressed us, abused us, forced us into a degrading and submissive role in society but no more!...I am going to change things and if this is the only way to do so, I WILL!..."Misa said as she summonsed a glowing red ecto-sword and began swinging.

"Man, she needs serious help..."Danika muttered as she dodged each swing.

He knew that woman had a tough role during the history of the world but this was twenty first century America and things were different now. She has to understand that.

"Misa, I know you don't like men but things are different today...Woman today aren't viewed as property anymore! They can do whatever the heck they want now...'Danika tried to reason, only to be met with another blast.

"Don't patronize me...I can sense the ill intention in your kind from a mile away...pretending to respect us when in reality, it's more of your manipulations to get our guard down and then try and control us! Some may buy that act but I will not!..."Misa shouted as she swung once more.

Danika sighed in frustration as her attempts at reasoning fell on deaf ears. It was obvious that Misa was not going to be listen and he had to make her change him back to normal before midnight. However before Danika could do anything else, something unexpected happened.

"Wait?...You're not the ghost boy!..."An outraged, accented voice shouted.

Both Danika and Misa turned around to see an unhappy looking Paulina come in, with a freaked out Dash right behind her.

 _"Oh no! What are those idiots doing here?.._.'Danika thought in worry.

'Where's the ghost boy? He usually shows up right now!...'Paulina whined as Dash finally catch up to her.

"Paulina, it's dangerous in here, come on..."Dash said as he took Paulina's hand and tried to get her to leave for somewhere safe, however Misa saw him and growled.

 _ **"INSOLENT MALE! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON A WOMAN IN MY PRESENCE!.**_.."Misa shouted as she charged her hands and sent a big ecto-blast at Dash...and Paulina who was still next to him.

 _ **"AHHH!.**_.."Both Dash and Paulina screamed at the oncoming attack.

They didn't get hit though, as they both looked up to realize that someone moved them out of the way. Paulina looked but was disappointed that it wasn't the ghost boy but some white haired girl in a tacky black outfit.

"You're not my ghost boy..."Paulina said in a whiny voice, which made Danika roll her eyes.

"You're welcome..."Danika said sarcastically while she noticed Dash was looking at her funny.

" _She's so hot..."_ Dash thought dreamily as the ghost girl placed him and Paulina on the ground and he was still eyeing her appreciatively.

She had long silver hair, glowing green eyes and she was wearing a tight black outfit that showed off her figure. She was just as hot as Fenturd's smoking hot cousin Danika.

"What are you two doing here? It's really dangerous!...'Danika said in an angry tone and Dash thought she sounded cute too.

"Huh? Uh, sorry ghost...girl...I just came to get my friend here out of harms way...'Dash said, trying to sound brave, while Paulina still looked peeved.

"Where's the ghost boy? Usually, it's he who is out saving the day and me..."Paulina demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.

"He's...out sick today...I'm filling in for him until he gets back..."Danika lied weakly, hoping that they would believe it and not figure out what has happened to him.

Thankfully Dash seemed to buy it, as he look like he was suspicious, unlike Paulina.

"So you know Danny Phantom? You even have the same symbol as him?...'Dash pointed to her outfit and Paulina looked curious.

"I'm his cousin Danika Phantom and I'm from...out of town..."Danika lied quickly, feeling confident that Dash and Paulina were too dim to notice the big coincidence in running into a Danika _Fenton_ and a Danika _Phantom_ on the same day.

Paulina suddenly lost the dirty look on her face and now looked excited about something.

"He's your cousin...Can you get me his phone number?..." Paulina asked in excitement.

Suddenly Misa started sending more blasts and Danika tried blocking them as best as she could.

"I'm kind of busy here...'Danika shouted at them.

Dash somehow got the message and he finally managed to get Paulina to run with him out of the store, since she knew Danny Phantom wasn't showing up today.

"You still interfere, even after seeing that male's evil act in front of you..."Misa shouted as she sent blasts at Dash but Danika managed to block them as the two A-Listers finally got away.

"Are you blind? Dash was trying to get Paulina out of here because it's dangerous, thanks to you..." Danika shouted.

"Still sticking up for that kind...You're stubbornness is almost pitiful..."Misa said.

"The only thing pitiful is that your letting you hate of men go this far!..." Danika said.

"Silly boy, this is child's play, soon I will fully expunge this town of man's evil and then the entire world..." Misa said dramatically.

"Why you-..."Danika growled as her eyes glowed brighter and she soon descended on Misa once more.

Suddenly more blasts hit Misa and Danika turned to see Tucker, Sam and Jazz each holding Fenton wrist rays as they helped.

"Glad to see you made it...'Danika commented.

"How dare you?..." Misa shouted.

"We dare because we can. And we're here to make you change our friend back to normal..."Tucker shouted, only for Misa to pick him up from the leg.

"I take orders from no one! _**E** ** _S_ PECIALLY FROM A MAN!**_...'Misa roared as she threw Tucker far away.

 _ **"TUCKER**_!..."Danika, Sam and Jazz all shouted.

Danika soon flew as fast as she could and caught Tucker before he hit the ground.

"I got you...'Danika said.

"Thanks man...I mean...girl..." Tucker said awkwardly as Jazz and Sam come to see that he was okay.

"Whatever...'Danika said as she turned around to join the fight again.

"Alright this is enough, MISA..."Danika paused when she saw that Misa was gone and the sporting goods store was in complete ruins.

"Drat! She got away again..."Danika said as she groaned in worry as she and her team went outside.

"My store...It's ruined..."They saw a lady approach and Danika instinctively turned invisible and they saw that the lady looked horrified by the state it was in.

"Excuse me? You mean that this is your store?..." Sam questioned as she saw the woman

She noticed that this woman was very athletic looking and even had muscles but she also looked like she was about to faint at the sight of what became of her business.

"Yes, my name is Brock Llyn Parker and this store is my business...or at least it was ..." The woman said as she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Danika, Tucker, Sam and Jazz were surprised since _"Brock"_ was mostly a guys name however they also realized what has happened here and frowned. It seems Misa, in her supposed "mission", was hurting women just as much as the men that she despised so much.

"Okay, this is getting out of control..."Sam said, feeling sorry for Brock and angry at Misa's actions and hypocrisy..

Danika soon hid behind a trashcan and transformed back to normal and joined her friends.

"I'll say and it's getting worse..."Danika said as she explained to her friends about what Misa said and about the time limit they now had to deal with.

"Are you kidding me?...'Tucker exclaimed in shock.

"I wish I was..."Danika groaned.

"That means if we don't find a way to reverse this by midnight-...'Sam paused, not liking this.

"I'll be a girl forever!...'The boy-turned-girl said miserably.

"Don't worry, you know that we won't let that happen, right Jazz?..."Tucker turned to Jazz who looked lost in thought.

"Jazz, are you listening?..."Sam asked, snapping her out of it.

"I am, it's just...I don't know but somehow I feel like I have seen Misa somewhere before..."Jazz said, shocking the group.

"What? How?..." Danika asked in shock.

"I don't know...I just know that her face...It's weird but I know that I recognize it from some place..."Jazz thought, until she snapped her fingers in eureka.

"I know now..." Jazz said as she started running.

"Know what?..." Danika asked, totally confused with how his/her sister was acting now.

"Let's get to the library, I'll explain on the way...'Jazz said as she lead the way.

Tucker and Sam both just shrugged and followed after the two Fenton's on their way to the public library, hoping that soon, they could break the spell and save Danny before he becomes Danika for good!

 _ **-To**_ _ **be**_ _ **continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _Misa's story_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Um...Danny IS Danika, so I don't think, so. Thanks anyway for your suggestion.

 **Invader Johnny :** Yeah and it's just getting worse and worse for the poor half ghost teen hero.

 **Hrisi292:** Thank you.

 **Elle Le Hissy :** Thank you and sorry, no Skulker today.

 **Spectre 14:** so it seems...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Misa's story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 _ **Chapter 6: Misa's story  
**_

 _At down town Amity Park  
_

Misa has walked out of the remains of what was once a tuxedo emporium and had a satisfied smirk on her face. The pathetic owner was a middle aged male fool who's first reaction was to flee upon seeing her.

Coward! Just like all men, deep down.

She then had enjoyed herself by blasting, burning and ultimately destroying every male suit and the store all together. until it was in absolute ruins.

"One more down..."Misa said, but she was still not satisfied

True, one less male dominated establishment in the world was good and all but it was not getting her anywhere. She needed more! She needed to DO more! There were still far too many men in this sad little town and too few women putting a stop to it, leaving all the responsibility on her shoulder.

Her mission, while virtuous, could be burdensome at times..

"There has to be more than I can do..." Misa wondered to herself, needed to do something for her mission where she knew it could be completed.

She had an idea on what to do to permanently lessen the number of men in this town to nonexistent and soon, but the problem was that she could sense millions of them in this mere town alone! It made her sick to her stomach and she knew that it would take a very long time in order to get them all, one by one.

True, she had the patience to do it but the sooner this town and then the world was cleansed, the better.

 _"Now, how can I get all of those idiotic males in this town in the same place at the same time..._ "Misa thought to herself as she looked around, and her red eyes landed on a nearby flyer.

She picked it up and growled when she saw a man on the cover on it but before she incinerated it, she read the content of the flyer and and what it was about. Now she was smiling sinister as an idea formed in her mind.

The _perfect_ idea, actually.

"Ooh, I think I just found what I am looking for..."Misa said as she placed the flyer in her pocket and laughed maniacally.

By the end of this day, she would finally rid this town of the male's control over it, in one fell swoop and there would be no one to stop her!

* * *

 _At the public library_

Team Phantom soon arrived to the public library and they were curious as to what came over Jazz. While inside, Danika/Danny was unfortunate enough to see that there were quite a few guys here that were looking at him/her, making him feel ill with how their eyes were on her.

Suddenly, while Jazz was searching for a book on one of the shelves and Sam and Tucker were talking, one of the guys had the nerve to approach him/her with a sleazy look on his face. It was a tall guy with blonde with brown eyes and a cocky grin on his face, who had the _"player"_ vibe going, which made Danika/Danny feel even sicker.

"Pardon me gorgeous, but I was wondering if you had a bandage, since I-..."The guy didn't get to finish his pathetic pick up line when Danny/Danika sent him a death glare.

"Finish that line, and I'll _cram_ a library book _down your_ _throat_..." She said coldly, making the guy gulp by her anger.

The guy got the message and promptly ran away, probing the librarian to chide him for running inside the library . Danika was still feeling unnerved by how he looked at him/her.

"I can't take this anymore! That's the fifth guy to hit on me today...Why can't they just leave me alone?!…"Danika asked in incredulity.

"It's because of how you look..." Sam said.

"And how do I look exactly?...'She asked in confusion.

"Pretty..."Sam said, surprising Danika... "That's the sad part of life Danny, some guys see a hot girl and they immediately just see a piece of eye candy to look at and immediately go to ogling and cheesy pick up lines, sometimes without even bothering with an introduction..."Sam said semi-bitterly, making Danika frown.

"Have...Have I ever acted like that?...'She asked, making Sam look surprised by the nervous look on her/his face.

"You were never _THAT_ bad, Danny...Sure, you could become a drooling idiot around a pretty girl but you always treated them with respect, like actual human beings unlike some guys who just care about how we look and how easy they can get us for a date...But you don't do that, you actually care...'Sam explained.

"Really?..."Danika asked.

"Yeah...Why do you think I like being your friend..."Sam said, making Danny smile slightly at that, if only for a moment.

Before the goth girl and the transformed teen could say anything else, Jazz finally found the book that she was looking for.

"There it is..." Jazz said as she grabbed a book called _"Wars of the world"._

Jazz quickly flipped through the pages, until she managed to find what she was looking for.

"There it is..." Jazz said.

"There what is?..." Danika said as she looked and saw a picture of some kind of Asian warrior from ancient times, sitting on a throne and surrounded by many female servants.

"Last month, I did a report on the history of woman and their treatment in patriarchal societies for Social Studies and I found this...According to this text, there was once a warlord in Asia called lord Jin, who lived nearly 100 years ago. He and his armies had conquered many villages during his years, he was considered very ruthless and corrupt..." Jazz read..." He also had numerous wives and concubines, as well as many slaves that his men captured for him...and he even killed those who tried to escape..." Jazz continued to read out loud.

Danika, Sam and Tucker looked horrified about these details but they wondered why Jazz was bringing it now of all times.

"That's horrible Jazz but what does that have to do with Misa?..." Danika asked, not getting it.

"See a familiar face..." Jazz said as she pulled a magnifying glass over the painting and pointed to one of the women serving Lord Jin. Danika was stumped until he/she looked closer and they realized that the woman looked a lot like Misa, only with pale skin and brown eyes, including the same mole under the right eye...

"No way! Misa?..." Danika said as Tucker and Sam were stunned by the resemblance.

Ghostly or not, she looked just like Misa but with human colors.

"Exactly? ..I figured that Misa's obsessive hatred against men must have been caused by a traumatic experience and when I saw her face, I knew that this must have been it...she hates men because of Lord Jin forcing her to be his slave. .." " Jazz said as she closed the book.

Sam , Tucker and Danika were silent. Now they understood why Misa was the way she is, she was a slave to a very terrible man, whom from what they gathered, must have mistreated her and all the other females he had. However, Sam found herself frowning, feeling both sorry and disappointed in the ghostly woman.

"As horrible as it is what happened to her, it doesn't justify what she is doing now..." Sam said as she turned to Jazz..." Yes, I get that there are a lot of guys that are sexist jerks who see woman as objects and there are abusive creeps too but it doesn't make what she did to Danny or destroying all of the sporting shops right..." Sam said.

"You're right..."Jazz said as she placed the book back on the shelf.

She was a psychologist at heart and she had read numerous cases of traumatized people acting out of anger for their pain. It was sad but it didn't make them trying to hurt others excusable, especially people who had nothing to do with their suffering.

What Lord Jin did to Misa was bad, but Misa taking her anger out on men who had nothing to do with that experience was just as wrong and it was their job to stop her before someone seriously gets hurt or worse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Many miles away from Amity Park_

Jack and Maddie Fenton were finally in Eerie Ville, home of the mysterious Lake Eerie and all of it's spooky splendor. They had just arrived to this town to meet with their supplier in order to get more material for their ghost hunting inventions.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here. That was probably the longest traffic jam I have ever been stuck in..."Jack complained as he got out of the Fenton Family Assault vehicle.

'At least we're here...I'm gonna call the kids, to see how they are doing..."Maddie said as she picked up her Fenton cell phone.

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park  
_

 _With Team Phantom_

The quartet of teenagers just got out of the library, feeling very upset since almost every guy inside there tried to hit on Girl Danny or Danika, who practically bite each and every one of their heads off on the way out.

 _"This can't get any worse..._ "Danika/Danny thought miserably.

Suddenly a ringing was heard and they all turned to see that it was Jazz's phone that was ringing. She picked it up and had a panicked look on her face as she recognized the number.

"Oh drat!...It's mom and dad!..."Jazz said worriedly to Danny who also looked nervous.

"Don't just stand there, answer it but don't mention you know what..."Danika said pleadingly.

Jazz nodded and reluctantly answered her cell phone.

"Hi mom...Hi dad...How are you?..."Jazz asked, hoping that she sounded a lot more confident and controlled than she was really feeling inside.

 _"Hi honey, we're fine...Had a lot of traffic though but we made it and your dad is talking with our supplier right now...How are you, sweetie?._.." _Maddie asked her daughter, over the phone._

"Fine...Just fine mom...I'm at the library right now..."Jazz said vaguely to her mother.

" _And how's Danny?...'The mother asked._

"Danny's...with Sam and Tucker right now..."Jazz said vaguely once more, hoping her mother wouldn't ask for more details.

 _"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we made it and we should be back home by tomorrow morning..."Maddie explained to her daughter._

"Yeah...sure...See you tomorrow...Bye..."Jazz said weakly as she hung up the phone.

She then saw Danny/Danny smack her face and look completely dismayed.

"Oh man! I totally forgot all about mom and dad...How the heck am I going to explain this one!...Like, Hi mom...Hi dad...How was your trip...Thing we're great here, no bad weather, watched a little TV...Oh, and I got turned into a girl by the craziest man hater in the universe! So what's for breakfast?..."Danika said sarcastically in a fake calm voice while she was feeling like an earthquake was about to happen in her nerve system.

"It won't come to that...Don't worry...We just got to find Misa before midnight..." Sam said to Danny.

"What time is it now?...'Danika asked as Tucker checked his PDA.

"It's 2:00..."He answered.

"The we got 10 hours to find that man-hater and get myself back to normal...Come on..." Danika said as she started running, with her friends and sister following her now.

 _ **-To**_ _ **be**_ _ **continued-**_

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _Tracking down Misa  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh, what does Misa have up her sleeve next? Will Danny/Danika and friends be able to find her before time runs out?

Find out next time, on _**Gender Defender**_!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah and this is the reason but as Sam and Jazz said, it doesn't excuse her attacking innocent people.

 **wiseguy2415:** Uhhh...okay, thanks.

 **Jadejem1:** Not unless they actually noticed but as shown in the series, everyone is a little dense...

 **Ella Le Hissy:** We'll see soon enough

 **hrisi292:** Thank you, mate :)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Tracking down Misa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 ** _Chapter 7: Tracking down Misa_**

A couple of hours have passed and the four members of Team Phantom had been searching all over town for Misa, however, everywhere they went, they noticed that a business was in ruins, people were upset and they knew that they had just missed her.

"This is the third Misa sighting this afternoon…"Jazz said as she looked at the remains of another tuxedo emporium.

"I can't take this anymore…It's already after four and I feel myself getting more….more…like a girl…" Danika said with anxiety evident in his/her voice.

"Calm down Danny…Misa can't have gotten too far…We'll find her before midnight…" Sam said to him/her.

"Um guys…You might want to see this…"Tucker said as he pointed to several televisions on a display window and they saw that the local news was on.

They also saw many more businesses in ruins and people screaming in terror, they also noticed that some of the businesses were like Deli's, a car dealership and even a local barber shop.

 _"Things have gone from bad to disastrous today in Amity Park as many local businesses have been attacked and destroyed by a female ghost with anger issues and male issues…Also, so far Danny Phantom has seem to disappear from the radar and the new presence of a female ghost going by the name of Danika Phantom who claims to be his cousin…"Lance Thunder said as the screen presented an image of Danny's girl form._

 _"It's also been confirm that she is against this destructive ghost…Let's just hope that she can do something before more businesses and people get hurt…"Lance said as he looked around._

 _"This is Lance Thunder saying… **HELP**!..."Lance suddenly ran away as Misa appeared sending blasts and the screen suddenly went to static._

"Great…No pressure…" Danika said sarcastically, feeling her/his stress getting worse.

"This is too much…It's not just male oriented businesses Misa is destroying, she's attacking anything that is either owned by men or have male employees…'Jazz said, seeing that Misa's obsessive was even more radical than she previously thought.

"We got to find her before midnight….but Misa's crazy and being crazy makes her unpredictable…We got to figure out what's her next target and beat her there again…" Danika said with her arms crossed.

"But how? We already checked out the mall, she's already destroyed a lot of the best places in town…What's next?.." Tucker asked out loud.

Suddenly a flyer flew by and hit him in the face.

"Of all the stupid-…"Tucker stopped when he saw what was on the flyer.

'Hey guys, look at this…'Tucker said and all the members of Team Phantom gathered to see what was on the paper.

It was a flyer announcing that the Amity Park Rangers, the town's local professional football team was having a game tonight. It was supposed to be a special charity game and it was being sponsored by Vlad Masters, who no doubt was just using this for the free publicity.

"A football game…" Danika said and suddenly got an idea.

Football games usually drew large crowds, especially male ones and that is very likely Misa's next target.

"I think we just figured out where Misa's going to strike next…'He/She said with a smirk.

"It says that Vlad is sponsoring the game…How come we didn't know about this until now?..." Sam questioned out loud.

"Because we hate sports, we hate Vlad and ghost fighting is the closest thing we have to a social life…" Tucker said depressingly.

The other teens ignored him and instead focused on the matter at hand. These kinds of event drew large crowds in the thousands and there is no doubt that many men will be there, which is very likely what Misa wants…and Danny/Danika suspected that she plans on doing something drastic as well.

"Sam, see if you can get us in? We have to get there before Misa gets there…'Danika said urgently.

Sam nodded and pulled out her cell phone, after a few moments, suddenly Tracey, the delivery girl from when they first faced off against Technus, carrying the tickets in hand.

"Hey Sam, here are the tickets you wanted…"Tracey said as she handed.

"Thanks Tracey…'Sam said as she paid the bill and soon the delivery girl was gone.

She turned to Jazz giving her a questioning look.

"What? I got us in…" Sam said.

"What I'm surprised is that with all the destruction lately, that the game is still on..." Jazz pointed out.

"Ghosts attack the town every day, so I guess they are used to it…Besides it's Vlad and we all know just how much he cares…" Sam said sarcastically.

"The game is going to be at six...come on…" Danika announced as she changed into her ghost form and flew away.

Her friends and sister was right behind her.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Paulina was not happy…No scratched that! Paulina was absolutely _angry_ when she saw what came on the news. It was a news report about her beloved ghost boy's supposed cousin, Danika Phantom who still hasn't given her his phone number!

Talk about inconsiderate!

You'd think that she would honor the girl code since she and her cousin were meant to be! Not only that but to make matters worse, Dash has been drooling over her image since the report started and was totally ignoring Paulina.

 _Hmpt!_ Sure, the ghost boy's cousin was pretty but she wasn't _THAT_ pretty, especially compared to her!

"Dash!...' Paulina shouted, still angry that he was ignoring her.

Sure, her heart belonged only to her ghost boy but it was the principal of the matter. No one ignores Paulina Sanchez! No one!

Dash was still ignoring as he was still with that stupid look on his face.

"Man, the ghost babe and Fenturd's hottie cousin…I don't know which girl to choose…" Dash said out loud and Paulina heard him loud and clear.

And if she was angry before, she was outright l _ivid_ now!

" ** _OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH_** …"Paulina shouted as she now stood in front of him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?..."Dash said in annoyance as he tried to look at the screen but Paulina was having none of it.

"In case you forgot, we're supposed to be on a date and I don't see why you're so obsessed with some girl with white hair that's dressed in a cheap, tacky jumpsuit…" Paulina said harshly, making Dash glare at her.

"I just think she's cool and hot and remember, she did save us…'Dash pointed out.

"I know but remember that she's just filling in for the ghost boy until he's all better…my poor darling is sick…" Paulina said dramatically while Dash rolled his eyes at that.

"Whatever…." Dash muttered as he grabbed his phone and was looking at the picture he took from the fight earlier, after he was at a safe distance.

Paulina notices and snatched his phone away, making Dash angry.

"I'm serious Dash, ever since this afternoon, you have been looking at other girls, instead of me!...'Paulina accused.

"Like you're any better!...You didn't pay any attention to me all day and you were going to ditch me the second Danny Phantom showed up…'Dash said angrily, pointing out Paulina's hypocritical behavior.

She refused to even hold his hand all day, yet she was angry just because he looked at both the ghost girl and Danika Fenton….

"That's different! You know that I love the ghost boy and that it's just a friend-date, it doesn't mean anything…"Paulina said harshly, making Dash frowned.

Anyone else who witness this would have noticed that he looked like those words really hurt him but Dash wasn't the kind of guys who expressed his feelings other than his anger…

"Well if it doesn't matter, then I guess it's okay that I go ask Danika Fenton out on a date tonight…"Dash announced.

" ** _WHAT?_**..." Paulina shouted…. " Why her?!..."She demanded to know.

Just five minutes ago, Dash was drooling over the new ghost girl and somehow, his attention was brought back to Fenton's frumpy cousin?!

"She's new, which makes her mysterious, she's hot and I'm willing to bet my football that she has a better attitude than you too…besides, she's probably free tonight since the ghost babe seems to be busy…." Dash said as he picked up his stuff.

"I'm going to go find her and ask her to be my date to the game tonight…"He announces and soon walked away.

Paulina was appalled, Dash was supposed to take _her_ to the game tonight and now he was dumping her for the new girl!

"Dash, you get back here right now! No one walks away from Paulina Sanchez…" She shouted but Dash ignored her and left.

Paulina was _NOT_ amused.

"Danika…" Paulina growled, feeling both insulted and jealous at the same time.

Ever since she showed up she was stealing Paulina's thunder, getting all of the boy's attention and Paulina was sick of it, especially with the spell she seems to have cast on Dash, making him ignore her and ditch her.

She would not stand for this!

Maybe she didn't like Dash that way, but it was the principal of the matter. Dash ditched her for another girl and if someone saw this, it would give the idea that Paulina wasn't good enough for him or something. That was wrong, it's Dash who isn't good enough for her, only and she was not going to let him think he could treat her like she wasn't the hottest girl he'll ever date. She has a reputation to protect. So Paulina grabbed her hand bag and went to follow Dash who was now searching for her new competition.

During the entire time, Kwan and Star had witness the entire thing and saw their two friend walk away. It seems that they were so wrapped up in their argument that they forgot about them.

"Shouldn't we do something?...'Kwan asked in a clueless tone.

"Movie?..."Star suggested, not wanting to get caught in their friends drama.

Kwan nodded and the admittedly more stable couple was off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Misa was in a secluded location , very near the stadium where her master plan would soon take place in just a few hours.

"Soon…" She said as waited for the time to pass and for her powers to save up.

Tonight was going to be a big victory for her and for all women kind and no one was going to stand in her way….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _More Girl Troubles_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** That's the whole point of her character. Sure, Misa's dislike for men is understandable but it doesn't make her _actions_ justifiable. It's basically that nothing good ever happens when you go to extremes.

 **SargentEpsilon:** Interesting…I guess we'll see…

 **Hrisi292:** It certainly would be….

 **Jadejem1:** Maybe, maybe not…As I said, we have to wait and see how this plays out…

 **Shadow stormz:** Sorry but I am trying to keep this story at K+.

 **Wiseguy2415:** I can't say for certain…

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thank you and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait :)

 **Guest/ Fatcatjohn:** Thank you and don't worry, it happens to us all…

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. More Girl Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 ** _Chapter 8: More Girl Troubles_**

 _At the stadium_

 _6:00pm_

Danika, Sam, Tucker and Jazz arrived to the Amity Park Football stadium and saw that the whole placed was pack. There was thousands of people, thousands of _men_ here, who were all blissfully unaware of Misa and her nefarious intentions.

"This place is packed…." Danika muttered.

"There's got to be about 50,000 people here…" Tucker commented.

"Actually, the stadium is design to hold a capacity of 75,500 spectators…" Jazz said, making the others look at her funnily.

"How do you know that?..." Danika asked in confusion.

"Remember that I tutor Dash in math and I tried to use this place to get him to pay attention…not that it worked…"Jazz muttered in annoyance at how _"un-tutorable_ " the jock was.

The group of teenagers soon arrived to their assigned seats. Since it was the last minute, they weren't exactly in the best area of the stadium but they didn't care. They weren't here to watch football. They were heard to catch the world's biggest man hater and change Danika back into Danny.

Despite being far away, they soon saw Vlad arrive and gave a big, hammy speech about the importance of football and how all the proceeds would be going to charity, but not before making a big shtick about how _"hip"_ he was to the masses to increase his approval ratings.

"I am stuck as a girl…watching a sport I don't even like and having to listen to Vlad gloat about himself…I think I've hit rock bottom…"Danika muttered under her breath.

"Relax…At least we're here…We just have to sit back and wait for Misa…."Sam told him/her.

Danika sighed as she knew that her gothic friend was right. Misa would show up soon and then things would be back to normal. She just had to be patient and suck it up. This was the largest gathering in town today, with thousands of males and it is obvious that Misa wouldn't resist showing up here to go on her anti-man rampage again. That is what they are counting on, since as soon as Danika sees her again, she would fight her, force her to change her back to normal and then kick her man-hating butt all the way back into the Ghost Zone.

She just had to sit back and wait for her to show up…

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Two hours have passed, the game was getting intense but Team Phantom wasn't paying attention, since they were more focused on Danika, who looked like she was about to have a stroke or something.

"Why hasn't she shown up yet?!...'Danika asked, totally freaking out now.

It's been over two hours and it's already passed 8 at night. She had less than 4 hours to change back into her old self before he/she was trapped in this female form for the rest of his/her life.

"Calm down Danny…'Jazz said.

"I can't..."She said, anxiety evident in her tone of voice.

She didn't understand any of this! With how Misa behaved, a place like this would be irresistible for her to come and attack all the male spectators, while she made another rants and destroyed everything in sight. It was so in Misa's character to do something like this, given how's she has acted all day!

"I said to calm down Danny…The game isn't over yet and no one is leaving…maybe Misa is on her way…"Jazz said, trying to calm her down.

"She has to show up…She already destroyed most of all of the good places in town…where else would she go now?...'Danika demanded.

"Relax Danny, we'll change you back…'Sam said in a comforting tone to her transformed friend.

"In the meantime, since we're all waiting, I'm going to go get something to drink…You want me to bring you something?...'Tucker offered, getting a look from the (not really) girl.

"Passé…'She said with her arms crossed.

"This can't get any worse, can it?...'She muttered under her breath.

"Hey Danika…'Was suddenly called.

She flinched when she heard that name and to her dismay, she saw Dash Baxter waving at her as he was approaching her.

"Me and my big mouth…'She said sardonically as she/he didn't want to deal with Dash now.

Though she wondered why he looked like he was happy about something…

* * *

 _With Dash_

Dash had been about to go to the stands to get something to eat, since he was in a bad mood. He had tried to locate Danika in order to ask her to be his date but he couldn't find her and since he already spent good money on his tickets, he had to resign to watching the Football game alone.

He was about to get a snack and maybe take his anger out on some unsuspecting dweeb, only to see the hot girl he was searching for in another section, talking to Manson, Jazz and Foley.

 _"_ _She's here…and she likes football too…I think I'm in love_ …"Dash thought in excitement.

The blonde jock called to her, getting her attention and he sent her his best flirtatious look.

"Hey there…I didn't expect to run into you here…'Dash said, trying to sound smooth.

"What do you want Dash, we were having a private conversation…" Sam said in annoyance.

"I wasn't talking to you, Goth geek…"Dash snarled, only to go back to Danika, who was weirded out by this sudden attention.

"So Danika, you got a minute…" Dash asked, trying to sound charming.

'Why?...'Danika asked slowly, unsure what this was.

Dash was being unusually friendly to him/her today and she wasn't getting a good feeling. She didn't trust this at all.

"I got to talk to ask you something…but can it be a little more private…It's too… _crowded_ here…'Dash said, as he sent a look to Sam, who glared at him and to Tucker who arrived with some hotdogs.

"Dash…'Tucker exclaimed but he was ignored.

He was being really pushy with Danika now.

"So come on, this won't take long…'He insisted.

Danika, who just wanted to wait for Misa to arrive, reluctantly nodded to see what exactly Dash wanted, just so he'd go away a lot sooner.

"Aright…Come on to the stands…It's a lot less noisy there…"Dash said as he actually took her arm and led her there.

The members of team Phantom blinked in confusion, wondering what exactly was happening.

'What has come over Dash?...'Tucker asked in confusion. This was so unlike his usual attitude.

"I don't know but I don't trust it…I'm going to go follow them… I've been getting a weird vibe from Dash since the mall….'Jazz said in her overprotective sister tone.

"You two stay here and watch my seat and call me if you guys see Misa…"Jazz said and the two teens nodded.

The red haired psychologist-in-training soon left, to go follow Danny who was being hovered over but a very- very weirder than usual Dash Baxter.

Jazz didn't trust this at all.

* * *

Danny/Danika pulled her arm away from Dash and sent him a harsh glare, angry that he practically yanked her away from her friends.

"What's wrong with you?...'She said.

Dash however, thought she looked cute sounding angry and just rubbed the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to get you alone…With the exception of your cousin Jazz, those other two are losers..."Dash said, making Danika frown hard.

Okay, Dash was acting super weird and now he went back to insulting Sam and Tucker.

"They are _not_ losers…and what is it that you want? I'm very busy…" She said and noticed a weird look on Dash's face, weird since he was _smiling_ at her.

' _What's with him?..._ 'Danika thought, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

 _"_ _She's so cute when she talks like that…"_ Dash thought dopey like, before smirking.

He sent Danika a suave look, put his arm on the wall he was leaning on and was giving her his full blown "Dash" charm. Danika looked totally confused now.

"So Danika, I got to say…You interest me..." Dash said.

"I...do?...'She said.

"Yeah, you're not like other girls...There's something about you that's just...different..." Dash said.

" _You have no idea.._."Danika thought sarcastically but she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"How about you ditch the loser heard and you can hang out with the king of Casper High..."Dash said as he was now flexing his biceps.

"What do you mean?..."Danika asked, not liking this at all.

"I like you Danika, so you want to go out with me?...'Dash said bluntly.

Danika's jaw drop, she became pale and was wondering if she was having a nightmare.

 _"_ _Dash… **likes** ….me?..."_ Those words finally sunk into Danika's mind.

It explained his behavior at the mall, why he was suddenly being so friendly towards her and the way he was looking at her all day...Dash was _checking her OUT!_ He wanted to _**GO OUT WITH HER?**_! She was frozen solid in shock for a moment, before she finally fully processed this….and she started to freak out.

" ** _N-No!..."_** Danika screamed loudly, unintentionally getting people's attention but she didn't care, she pushed away from Dash, slapped him and just ran as fast as she could.

This is just so _**WRONG**_!

" _Wrong!wrong!wrong!.._."She muttered as she kept running away.

She didn't care that she had ghost powers, she didn't care for the fact that she was a girl now and Dash didn't know who she truly was…she just had to get away from this place and from _HIM_ as much as possible… Dash was stunned and was rubbing the side of his face where Danika slapped him but he just had an intrigued look on his face now…

"Man, when she plays hard to get…she knows how to play hard to get…"Dash said, his ego and stupidity making it hard for him to see what the poor girl truly felt about him.

Dash smirked and tried to follow her, only for the crowd to do suddenly do the wave and he ended up losing Danika in the process.

* * *

Jazz had been trying to follow Dash and her brother-turned-sister but briefly lost them. She was getting worried until she saw Danika running in her direction, with a terrified look on her face.

"Danny...Are you alright?..." Jazz asked only for Danika to look like she watched a car accident happen.

Her sister was silent, muttering the words " _wrong"_ over and over again and even looked green around the gills.

 _"Wrong..Wrong..._ "She said once more, before her face went from pale to green.

'What's wrong?..." Jazz asked in concern.

One minute later, the dark haired girl ended up hurling all over her older sister's shoes.

" ** _MY SHOES!_**..." Jazz shouted.

* * *

 _Back with Tucker and Sam_

"What's taking Danny and Jazz so long? I sweare that if Dash tried to pull something funny..."Sam said in a protective tone.

"I don't think Dash is gonna beat Danny up...As sexist as this might sound, Dash doesn't hit girls..."Tucker pointed out and Sam said nothing at that.

Suddenly Paulina arrived and Sam cursed under her breath at the intrusion of yet another A-Lister.

"Okay, where are they?..." Paulina demanded.

"Excuse me?..." Sam asked.

"You know what I am talking about,where is Dash and the hussy friend of yours Danika..." Paulina demanded.

"Hussy? !..What's wrong with you Paulina?..." Sam said in shock.

"Oh please, Dash ditched me and I know he's with that new girl who has been hogging all of the boys attention all day...I know I saw Dash head here...so where is he?..." Paulina demanded.

"He left that way...so do us a favor and leave..." Sam said rudely to the Hispanic girl who left.

"What was that about?..." Tucker asked in confusion.

"Why do I get the feeling we are missing something?..." Sam said, trying to understand this.

* * *

 _In the girls bathroom_

The two Fenton siblings were in the ladies room right now. Jazz had to clean up the mess Danny made off of her shoes and Danika had explained what had happened with Dash. The older sister was surprised to say the least.

I can't believe Dash did that..." Jazz said and she dried her hands.

She couldn't believe that the blonde football player tried to hit on Danny. She knew that Dash was girl crazy and she herself had had the misfortune of being one of his targets but she knew that it was worse for Danny. She only found Dash to be unintelligent and she was annoyed by his advances more than anything. She could only imagine how unnerving this experience was for her brother-sister-whatever.

"Why...Why...Why me?..." She said..."No amount of therapy is _**ever**_ going to me what just happened okay...Heck,this entire day..." Danika bemoaned.

"Don't worry, Dash is gone now and we will change you back and then this will never happen again..." Jazz said as she tried to calm her down.

"I hope...sorry again about your shoes Jazz..." Danika said in embarrassment.

"Forget about it...I'd barf too if I were you. .." Jazz said, making her brother/sister chuckle at that.

"I'd mean it, let's go back to Tucker and Sam and find Misa...then I can have my little brother back..." Jazz said.

"Alright...thanks Jazz..." Danika said and suddenly pulled his/her sister in a hug.

Jazz was surprised, it wasn't that Danny didn't hug her but it was the way he did it...Maybe it was her imagination but he almost seemed...more feminine in the way he did it.

 _"He wasn't kidding...He really is acting more like a girl..."_ Jazz thought, feeling a mixture of concern and frustration.

She could never tell Danny since he wouldn't understand, but a small part of her actually enjoyed having a sister, even if it was technical. But that didn't mean that she didn't want her brother back either. Despite how nice the thought of a sister was, she'd rather have her brother any day of the week.

The two soon exited the bathroom to rejoin their friends.

* * *

 _A little later_

"Where have you two been and what happened with Dash?..." Sam asked.

"Don't ask...like ever..." Danika said, a cringe evident on her face.

"I'm guessing Misa hasn't shown up yet..." Jazz said.

"No and the game is over in 30 minutes..." Tucker said as he glanced at his watch.

Danika was about to sigh in frustration, only for her ghost sense to go off.

"My ghost sense... where is Misa?..." Danika said as she looked around.

Suddenly the football field started shaking and Misa appeared, with a lot of strange devises in her hand.

" **THIS MALES REIGN ENDS NOW! ..."** Misa shouted, causing everyone to scream at her presence.

"Finally..." Danika said as she hid underneath her seat and transformed into her ghost form and flew to the field.

It was time to end this now...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _Battle of the sexes_**

* * *

 **A/N:** A special shout out to Invader Johnny for helping me figure out the scene between Dash and Danika and Jazz. You rule man!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** I can imagine…

 **Danifan3000:** I guess we'll see in the next chapter...

 **Hrisi292:** As shown here, I don't think that will fly but it was funny seeing Paulina jealous…

 **Invader Johnny:** Truer words have never been spoken…Paulina and Misa, the most negative form on females around…Also thanks again for helping me.

 **SargentEpsilon:** No picture...yet at least...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Battle of the sexes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 ** _Chapter 9: Battle of the sexes_**

 _Previously_

 _Danika was about to sigh in frustration, only for her ghost sense to go off._

 _"My ghost sense... where is Misa?..." Danika said as she looked around._

 _Suddenly the football field started shaking and Misa appeared, with a lot of strange devises in her hand._

 _" **THE MALES REIGN ENDS NOW! ..."** Misa shouted, causing everyone to scream at her presence._

 _"Finally..." Danika said as she hid underneath her seat and transformed into her ghost form and flew to the field._

 _It was time to end this now..._

* * *

Misa was floating at the center of the field, getting everybody's attention, even the football players.

"Hey lady...We're in the middle of the game..." A not-so intelligent player said and caused Misa to growl at him.

"Insolent man! You and your kind's reign ends now..." Misa shouted as she sent a blast to him.

The entire crowds were screaming and tried to run away, only to make it to the exists and get hurt, like there was barrier around here.

"Don't even try and escape cowards...I had placed a shield around this place and no one is leaving until justice is served!..."Misa shouted.

 _ **"MISA!.**_.."Danika shouted as she made it to the field.

"You again...You never learn..." Misa said to her adversary.

"Let everyone go and change me back now..." Danika demanded to the misandrist.

"Why would I do that when I am so close to improving the whole world...'Misa said.

"Look Misa, I know why you are doing this...I know what happened with Lord Jin but this isn't the answer..."Danika said and saw Misa look even angrier.

 _ **"NEVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!.**_.."Misa shouted as she sent many blasts, and Danika barely managed to dodge them.

She soon saw that Misa looked absolutely enraged at the mere mention of the warlords name.

"Lord Jin was a monster who ruined my life! He destroyed my village, enslaved me and took away everything that matter to me, along with my poor sisters...He and every man deserve to be punished for their crimes against women...'Misa screamed as she sent another blast, hitting Danika square on.

 _ **'AH..**_." She/He screamed and was sent flying away.

* * *

 _With Vlad_

Vlad Masters was angry when he saw that ghost attacking the stadium and ruining his publicity attempt. He had been out of town and came back just an hour ago just to host the game to improve his approval ratings. Now he has to deal with this crazy female ghost and her ranting!

"Oh, of all the insolence...'Vlad said in annoyance and was about to transform only to see a female ghost come to fight her.

"Wait...Is that Danielle?..."Vlad wondered as he looked more closely and realized that this wasn't Danielle but someone older, a teenager even.

It was strange but she seemed familiar...He saw the two female ghosts engage in a fight and the girl got blasted and soon landed in the stands, next to him.

"Okay...Talking isn't working..." The teenage girl mumbled.

"Exactly who are you?...'Vlad demanded.

"Can it cheese-head! I don't have time to deal with you today..."The girl said with a lot of hostility.

"Cheese-head?!...Wait, Daniel is that you?..." Vlad said in disbelief at the state he...or rather _she_ was in.

"I said I don't have time for you...'Daniel said in a female voice.

Vlad, who actually had more important things to worry about, found himself laughing loudly and falling over the ground.

" _ **HAHA**_...Oh my...This is too perfect...YOU..You... ** _HAHA_**..." Vlad laughed harder and harder, holding his sides.

Danny/Danika growled, feeling her humiliation double at his laughter.

"I'll deal with you later...I got a man hater to stop first..."She said in annoyance, but not perform slapping Vlad, who barely registered it since he was still laughing.

" _ **HAHAHA..**_.."Vlad continued to laugh, and decided to just sit back and watch how this whole thing would unfold.

* * *

 _Back to the battle field_

Danika/Danny soon rejoined the fight but Misa was already gathering power.

"When will you learn...I am making things better..." Misa said.

 _ **'BETTER?** _By attacking people, destroying their property and now holding them hostage?...'Danika shouted.

"You are a nuisance but you won't stop me..."Misa shouted and she suddenly gathered a lot of power and sent a huge wave of power that hit the entire audience and Vlad.

 _ **"NO!.**_.."Danika shouted as she tried to stop her but it was too late, she soon saw all of the men in the stadium transform into women, while the natural women in the audience look on in horror.

"What going on?..." A transformed man-to-woman asked what might have been his wife.

"I feel...different...'Another male-to-female asked while his mother looked horrified.

" _ **WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?**_..."A woman shouted but it was a natural one.

* * *

 _With Vlad_

Vlad had been enjoying watching the female version of Daniel get tossed around by the female ghost, but then saw her send a blast that affected the entire area...including him.

"Huh? Why do I feel so strange?..." Vlad wondered and then noticed that his voice sounded...feminine?

He quickly pulled out a mirror and soon saw a white haired woman with his eyes looking back and he looked down that he was now wearing a _female_ version of his business suit.

 _ **"WHAT ON EARTH?**_..."Female Vlad was about to transform and get even with that female ghost, except that the shock made him jump up and hit a pipe, resulting in him/her getting knocked out on the ground, not that anyone bothered to notice.

* * *

 _With Dash_

Elsewhere, at the stands and thus, faraway to actually see the danger in the field. Dash had been looking for Danika only to be confronted by Paulina.

"Leave me alone Paulina..." Dash said in annoyance.

"I just can't understand why you would pick her over me...'Paulina said angrily.

"Just come with me and forget about her..."She insisted.

"I don't need to be following your orders since you don't even want to actually date me, you just don't want me to date Danika..."Dash said.

'So?...'Paulina asked.

"So I'm the man and I don't deserve that...'Dash shouted at her.

Suddenly a wave hit him and the end result made Dash feel strange...and Paulina looked horrified.

 _ **"Dash?**_..."Paulina exclaimed in shock.

Dash had transformed into a girl...He was shorter now, his biceps were gone but he/she still had an athletic, healthy figure...His blonde hair was also longer now, about shoulder length and silky, his eyes had eyelashes now and his/her lips were pouty and he looked very much like a girl now. Dash, being ever so stupid, still didn't notice that he changed, other than feeling funny.

"I told you to leave me alone Paulina...wait, did you get taller?..." Female Dash wondered, unaware that he has changed genders.

The end result was Paulina fainting to the ground in shock, and Dash staring at her in complete confusion.

* * *

 _Back to the field_

Danika/Danny looked in horror at what just happened while Misa looked overly triumphant.

"At last...Order in this town has been restored...'Misa said in a pleased tone.

Danika looked at her, glaring angrily at her.

"Misa, change them all back...This is so wrong..."Danika shouted.

"Never...I just freed this town and next, I am going to free the whole world...And once the clocks strike midnight, the world will finally belong to the women...'Misa shouted in a derange tone as she snapped her fingers and her shield disappear and she went flying.

"Oh no you don't...'Danika shouted as she flew after her, not going to let her get away again.

* * *

 _With the other members of team Phantom_

Jazz and Sam looked horrified when they saw what became of Tucker.

He was a girl now, just like Danny. His dark hair was longer and flew out of his hat, his eyes now had very long eyelashes, pouty lips and a slender female figure. He/She was also freaking out now when he saw his reflection.

"Tucker...Are you okay?...'Jazz asked in concern, even if she knew that it was a standard question.

"Oh man, now I know what Danny meant...This is _so_ wrong..."Tucker said, in a light, female voice.

"This is long passed the limit...We got to go help Danny...'Sam said as she pointed to where Misa was escaping and Danny/Danika was following her.

"Come on...'She ordered as the others followed her.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Danika continued flying as fast as she could in order to keep up with Misa, who was trying to shake her off. She was getting angrier and angrier but also worried since this was taking a while and that it was getting late. She glanced at a nearby clock tower and soon saw that it was already 11.

"I only have an hour left..."Danika said in desperation as she sent more blasts and finally hit Misa.

"Insolent child..." Misa shouted.

"I am giving you one last chance...Change me and everyone else back to normal..."She/he demanded to the ghostly woman.

"Your male stubbornness is so irritating...but soon enough, it will go away, along with the rest of your bad traits..." Misa said.

"I am so sick of you blaming men for everything bad in the world...I know that you were hurt badly...I know that yes, there are a lot of bad men out there but you are no better...you are attacking and hurting people who had nothing to do with your suffering..." Danika said but Misa didn't looked moved at all.

"You know nothing...Once I cleansed this world, it will be all clear to you..." Misa announced.

Danika growled and was seeing red now. She sent more blasts at Misa who dodged them, she sent ice rays but Misa dodged those as well. Soon she was outright grappling with the ghostly woman.

"You little fool, don't you get it...I am a true woman and that alone makes me the superior opponent...'Misa said arrogantly before punching Danika in the jaw and sending her falling to the ground.

" _ **AH.**_.."Danika shouted as she hit the ground.

'She too strong...What am I going to do?..."Danika said in worry as Misa was floating above her with a menacing expression on her face.

However, before she could do anything. Misa was hit by a blast and sent flying away/

 _ **"AH.**_.."Misa screamed as soon looked to see Sam and Jazz holding ecto blasters and Female Tucker went to help Danika.

"You two..."Misa said in dismay.

She hated seeing her own kind be against her and her noble mission. Can't they see that she was trying to help them and their own kind?

"Step away from Danny and change him back, along with the rest of the town...'Sam ordered.

"Why are you both so insisted on helping...that...that _**BOY?**_...We are women and we need to stand together against our enemy..." Misa shouted.

"The only enemy here is you..."Sam yelled.

"I want my little brother back...'Jazz shouted.

"And I want my best friend back to normal..."Sam said.

"Insolent traitors...I try to liberate you and you still let the men control you...'Misa shouted.

"You are NOT liberating anyone...You're nothing more than a misandrist and basically a terrorist too...I am all for women's right but what your doing is the exact opponent of progress...You hurt people...including the women you claim to be helping..."Sam said.

"What are you talking about? I am helping women be free...'Misa shouted.

"A lot of those businesses, like Brock's sporting goods, belonged to women or had female employees and you endangered their safety when you destroyed them..."Sam said.

"And none of those women at the stadium are happy with what you did to their brothers, fathers, best friends and boyfriends..." Jazz said as she recalled how upset and scared the women were for their male companions...

"I'll admit that maybe there have been a bump or two during my mission but they will all see in the long run that what I am doing is best for them...'Misa said, refusing to admit what she was doing is wrong.

Jazz and Sam sent her a disgusted and disappointed look at how deep her hatred went, that she refused to admit to her wrong doings.

"You are pathetic Misa...Real strong women don't resort to violence or forcing unwanted gender changes on people...Real women fight for equality, to be man's friend and partner...not to get rid of them... You just give real, powerful women a bad name..."Jazz said.

"I see that you two are still too deep in your brainwashing by the male oppression but don't worry, you will be liberated soon enough..."Misa said, ignoring everything Jazz has just said.

"Don't worry girls...Now that my power has saved up...There is nothing stopping me from liberating the rest of this town and then the entire world..." Misa shouted with a crazy look on her face.

"Not happening..."Danika shouted as she sent more blasts, and soon all the members of Team Phantom were fighting her.

However he glanced over to the clock tower and soon saw that time has passed and there was only 15 minutes left to midnight.

"Oh no...Only fifteen minutes left..." Danny/Danika shouted in worry and had to do something.

However with all of these attacks, Misa has had it.

"Oh that is enough...I am wiping what remains of male scum in this town...and you can't stop me..."Misa said as her hands started to glow again.

"What are we gonna do?..." Tucker said in worry.

"I got to stop her...'Danika said, only to be held back by Jazz.

"Wait? Danny...Let her do it..."Jazz said suddenly, surprising the rest of team Phantom.

'What?...'Danika asked in shock.

"I have an idea..." Jazz said as she pulled out the Maddie Modulator and Danika smiled as she knew what she meant.

'I get it..." Danika nodded.

"Keep her distracted while I hook this up..." Jazz said as she, Girl Tucker and Sam went to set the equipment up.

Danika tried to fake fight Misa, who was still trying to charge up her attack. It was working since Misa didn't even seem to notice that Jazz, Sam and Tucker weren't there anymore.

'You little brat...When will you accept that it's over..." Misa shouted as she kept gathering her power.

 _"Only five minutes left_..." Danika thought in worry as she soon got a message on the Fenton Phones.

 _'It's all set now Danny..._ 'Sam said from the other line.

Danika smirked and saw that only 3 minutes were left.

"Why should I do what you say, crazy lady..." Danika quipped, making Misa growl.

"I hope you enjoyed that stupid male comment...Since it is your last now..."Misa shouted as she sent her wave, determined to hit the entire town.

 _ **"NOW.**_.."Was heard and Jazz turned on the Maddie Modulator, which absorbed and the altered Misa's attack as it spread all over town, even reaching all of the people at the football stadium that were changed by Misa.

The wave hit both Danika an Tucker but instead of being permanently locked in female form, their bodies changed. Danika's long hair became shorter, her facial structure changed and her figure became more like a male's. Just the same as Tucker and Misa looked horrified at what she was witnessing.

 _ **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?.**_..'Misa shouted in horror at what she was seeing.

She couldn't believe it as Danika Phantom the ghost girl, transformed back into the ghost _boy, Danny Phantom._

That was when the clock struck midnight.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 ** _A boy once more  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ben10Man:** Maybe they would...LOL

 **jasonvoohres:** Yeah, poor Danny..

 **hrisi292:** I'm sorry..

 **Invader Johnny:** I'm glad that you liked it...It was fun writing that scene

 **Blue Marvel 0:** Thank you...

 **wiseguy2415:** I hope this battle was as exciting as you were hoping for...

 **SargentEpsilon:** Maybe not..

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. A boy once more

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 ** _Chapter 10: A boy once more_**

 _Previously_

 _"I hope you enjoyed that stupid male comment...Since it is your last now..."Misa shouted as she sent her wave, determined to hit the entire town._

 _ **"NOW.**_ _.."Was heard and Jazz turned on the Maddie Modulator, which absorbed and the altered Misa's attack as it spread all over town, even reaching all of the people at the football stadium that were changed by Misa._

 _The wave hit both Danika an Tucker but instead of being permanently locked in female form, their bodies changed. Danika's long hair became shorter, her facial structure changed and her figure became more like a male's. Just the same as Tucker and Misa looked horrified at what she was witnessing._

 _ **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?.**_ _..'Misa shouted in horror at what she was seeing._

 _She couldn't believe it as Danika Phantom the ghost girl, transformed back into the ghost boy, Danny Phantom._

 _That was when the clock struck midnight._

* * *

Danny suddenly examined his body, no longer feeling strangely female...he felt...familiar. Using his hands, he checked his chest and saw that it was flat. He quickly used his ice powers to make a make shift mirror and he saw his reflection.

He didn't see long, silky hair anymore, he instead saw short and spiky white hair. His eyelashes were shorter, his face structure wasn't feminine now and his figure was bulkier and not all busty. Not to mention that his suit was absolutely _NOT_ feminine at all now.

He was a boy once more!

"It worked! **_IT WORKED_**! I'm back to _normal_! _**WHOOHOO!**_..."Danny shouted as he did flips in the air.

"Me too..."Tucker cheered in excitement, happy that he was his natural gender once again.

"It's good to have you guys back...'Sam said as she saw Danny doing a victory dance around a still in shock Misa.

 _ **"I'M A BOY! A BOY! I GOT CHEST HAIR AND I LOVE IT**_!..."Danny cheered as he flew around an agape Misa.

"In your face crazy lady!..."Danny laughed while Misa was now growling.

Her firsts were shaking, her ectoplasm was boiling and she most definitely did _NOT_ look amused now!

"You...You..." Misa hissed and looked down to Sam and Jazz who were sending smug looks as well.

"And you...you traitors! You sell outs! How dare you do this to me?! ..."Misa screamed at whom she viewed as traitors to her kind.

"The only sell out here is you..."Sam said while Jazz nodded.

Misa's eyes were glowing more red, she was growling and looking even more beastly as ever now. She was so angry that she felt something snap inside of her. She just knew that her plan was ruined all because of these...these _….children!_

 _ **"THAT TEARS IT!**_ **I TRIED BEING PATIENT BUT NO MORE! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF MISA ANDRY, NEITHER A MAN...NOR TRAITOROUS WOMEN!..**."Misa screamed as she charged her hand but sent blasts directed at Sam and Jazz.

However, Danny saw this and blocked them, protecting his sister and best female friend. He sent her a defiant look that irked her to no end.

"Give it up Misa...You lost today..."Danny said to the ghostly villainess.

" **NEVER! _YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL STOP ME! I'LL NEVER REST UNTIL YOUR KIND IS GONE._.**.And don't think I can't change you back...'Misa screamed in a deranged voice as she charged up her hands and sent another blast to Danny.

She was determined to change him back into a girl before she destroys him, along with his traitorous sister and friends, and then wipe this entire town clean of man's oppression even if she had to burn it to the ground!

 _ **"No!.**_.." Danny shouted as he produced an ecto-shield to protect himself this time.

He was _NOT_ going to go through this again.

Danny managed to hold back the blast but Misa was angry and kept firing, using all of her power.

"You men are the reason we women suffer like this...We try and change things for the better and yet you ruin it for us!...'Misa ranted as she kept firing her blasts.

"Oh shut up!...'Danny shouted as he used all of his power to deflect them blasts.

With the last bit of his strength, he managed to send the blast flying in another direction...towards MISA.

 _ **"AHHH!.**_.."Misa screamed when she was struck by the blast and soon found herself falling to the earth.

Danny was panting but stopped using his ecto-shield, once he saw that Misa was down.

"Are you okay Danny?...'Sam asked in concern.

"I'm fine...now to get Misa..."Danny said in a determined voice as he tried to get back in the battle.

"Uh guys...what's happening to Misa?...'Tucker asked as he pointed to their ghostly enemy.

The entire group of Team Phantom looked surprised at what was happening to Misa but Danny was smirking now, apparently very pleased by what he was witnessing.

"Oh man...I can't believe this..." He said, smirking for all it's worth.

When Misa finally came too, she got up, furious and angry as she was now facing her enemies once again.

"You will pay for-...Why are you all looking at me like that?...'Misa stopped her angry rant in confusion. She was about to attack them but she noticed that they all looked at her in amusement.

But why? What could they possible find funny about this situation?!

"Karma really does exist, doesn't it...'Danny commented, making Misa wary about what he said.

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?.**_.."She demanded, only to blink when she heard her own voice.

It was strange but...but it sounded...deeper for some reason...

"What?..." Misa voiced as she suddenly noticed that something felt... _wrong_ with her body.

Something that was very, **VERY** _ **WRONG!**_

She felt herself and gasped when she noticed that her figure was a lot bulkier now and...her arms were hairier than she remembered they were.

'What's happened to me?...'Misa demanded.

"Allow me to show you..." Danny said smugly as he produced another ice mirror and Misa screamed when she saw her own reflection.

She saw...she saw... _ **A MAN?!**_

She saw a man with the same green skin she had, red eyes and he was wearing a similar jumpsuit to her...Misa stared at the man in the mirror.

Misa _IS_ the man in the mirror.

 _ **"No...NO! I CANNOT BE!.**_..."Male Misa screamed, his baritone voice echoing and making it worse for her/him.

"What did you do to me?...'Male Misa shouted in distress.

"You did it to yourself... _dude_..."Danny quipped, relishing the kind of karma this man-hater was being subjected to.

Misa gripped her/his head and found herself slipping to the ground, eyes twitching and looking very unstable, like he/she was trying to convince themselves that this wasn't happening to them.

"No...No...I am not a man...I am not a man... I AM NOT A MAN... _ **I AM NOT A MAN..**_.."He/She repeated like a troubled mantra.

Danny looked to his friends who nodded, he pulled out the Fenton thermos and pointed at Misa, who was still too busy angsting over her/his new transformed state to fight back now.

" _ **NOOOO.**_..." He/She shouted as he/she were sucked inside the Fenton Thermos...

"Glad that's over..." Danny said as he clasp the thermos shut.

He soon turned to his best friends and his sister.

"How are you feeling Danny?..."Sam asked once more.

"Like a new _man_..."He said, intentionally using the pun.

Sam sent him an amused look, she was just happy that he was back to normal, in his natural form.

* * *

 _Later_

The group returned to the stadium and were relieved that all of the men were changed back to normal and all of the women were happy to have them back. The teenagers soon left for home, but not before they noticed an unconscious Vlad and just took a picture in amusement before leaving the area, exhausted by the kind of adventure that they just had today.

"What a day...'Danny said with a sigh.

"Man, it was so weird being a girl...I felt so uncomfortable in my own skin..."Tucker commented, finding the whole experience just... _unnerving_ to say the least.

"Try being a girl for over 12 hours and dealing with every guy in town leering at you...now _that's_ uncomfortable...'Danny said in annoyance.

"I still feel kind of bad for Misa..."Jazz said, making the others look at her funny.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't approve about her actions but it's kind of sad how she let her hatred of men go to such extreme levels..." Jazz said.

"I know that she had it rough but like we said earlier...she's responsible for her own actions and those actions were not what a truly strong woman would actually do...Now if she had done something non-violent and sensible like a protest or gathering signatures, I probably would have given her a hand at that...'Sam said... "But I can't respect someone who doesn't care how many people they hurt, just to accomplish their goal, no matter how " _nobel'_ they think it is..."She said in disappointment.

"At least she's gone now and everyone in town is back to normal..." Danny said before yawning.

"Let's go home...I have had a _really_ long day..."Danny said to his friends who nodded.

The members of Team Phantom soon left for home, happy that Danny was back to his normal self, the bad guy has been defeated and Amity Park was once again safe from the wrath of a destructive ghost.

All and all, a good day of work for Team Phantom.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Gender Defender_

 _ **B**_ ** _ack to normal_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters….one day...

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** That's what obsessive hatred leads to...You end up losing your core principals and become no different than the people you claim to be against...sad but true...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thanks for explaining a bit...Yeah, what Misa did basically alienated her from _"her mind"_ but you reap what you sow, you know...

 **Hrisi292:** If it's because of how small his scene is...well, I didn't really want him in the final battle and I couldn't resist turning him female too, so I made it short but funny.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Back to normal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Gender Defender**

 ** _Chapter 11: Back to normal_**

 _The Next Day_

Danny had woken up and recalled the events from yesterday. He quickly an to his bedroom mirror and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still a boy.

"Glad to see the familiar face...'He said as he went to do his morning routine to get ready for his day.

He soon went down for breakfast and saw that his sister and Tucker and Sam were already there.

"Morning sleeping beauty...'Sam said in amusement as she saw him come down the stairs.

"What time is it?..."He asked.

"Almost nine...We decided to let you sleep in...all things considered..."Jazz said with a reassuring smile.

"How are you feeling man?...'Tucker asked.

"Normal...Like I am exactly as I am suppose to be...'Danny said with a smile.

"Mom and dad called a little while ago...They said they'll be home soon, with about a truck load of ectoplasmic material to boot...'Jazz said while Danny went to the kitchen to get a late breakfast.

As the ghostly teen started to munch on his cereal and milk, he thought about his adventure yesterday and how glad he was that things are back to normal and that Misa is getting her comeuppance for all the trouble that she caused.

"I wonder how Misa is enjoying her new look..."Danny said with a smirk before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

 _In The Ghost Zone_

A tall, burly, green skinned ghost was angrily throwing a tantrum, destroying any tree or floating rock as he was ranting angrily and crazy like.

" _ **I AM NOT A MAN!**_ I DON'T _DESERVE_ THIS! THE NEXT TIME I COME ACROSS THAT _ **BOY**_ , HE'S _HISTORY,_ ALONG WITH THOSE TRAITORS!..."The deranged ghost screamed as he continued his rampage.

A few other ghosts who were floating by, looked at the scene wearily.

"Just who is that guy and what's his deal?...'The first ghost whispered to his friend who shrugged before they left, not wanting to risk getting involved with this lunatic.

* * *

 _Back at Fenton Works_

The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle soon pulled up and Jack and Maddie got out, carrying several cases of ectoplasmic material.

"Hey kids..."Jack greeted.

"Hi mom...hi dad...How was your trip?...'Danny asked as he helped carry some stuff inside.

"Everything went well, we managed to get everything we need to make our new line of weapons..."Maddie said happily.

"So, did anything exciting happen while we were away?...'The Fenton Patriarch asked.

Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker briefly shared a look, before they all shook their heads.

"Nope..." Danny said.

"Nothing really...'Jazz said.

"Same old, same old..."Sam said.

"What they said...'Tucker said.

Once their parents were all settled in, the four teenagers decided to head to the Nasty Burger, and on their way, they were very happy to see both men and women, peacefully co-existing together just like they were suppose to, going on with their daily lives and happy in their own skin.

"Now this is how things are suppose to be...'Sam said pleased as she saw the two genders getting along.

"Yeah, and to think Misa wanted to change all of this...'Tucker said.

"Hey JAZZ!...'An obnoxious voice called out.

Danny flinched when he saw Dash approaching them and instinctively hid behind Tucker and Sam, who were confused by this sudden behavior.

"Danny what's wrong, it's just Dash..." Sam said in confusion about his behavior.

"I know..."He said with a cringed, the memory of yesterday still haunting him.

Before Sam could question that, Dash arrived but ignored them, as he was now talking to Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, do you got a minute?...'The blonde jock asked the red haired girl.

"What do you want Dash?...'Jazz asked with her arms crossed, still not happy with the football player for what he tried to do to Danny yesterday, even if he was ignorant of the details.

"I wanted to ask where's your cousin Danika, I want to ask her if she'll go to the movies with me...'Dash asked and didn't notice Danny's face turn green and he looked really creeped out.

"Um...Sorry Dash...Danika left, she is heading back to Canada today...'Jazz lied and saw the jock's face deflate.

"Already?...dang...Well, can you give me her digits, I want to see if I can call her...'Dash insisted and Jazz looked annoyed.

"Sorry but Danika also doesn't have a cell phone...her side of the family doesn't believe in modern communication...'She said quickly, making Dash look frustrated.

'Dang it, I can't believe I let that hottie slip through my fingers...I guess I have to settle for taking Paulina now...'Dash muttered in frustration as he walked away from them.

Tucker and Sam blinked in surprise and where still in the middle of processing this. They then saw a sick looking Danny who was in the process of shuddering.

 _"Wrong...So wrong…_ 'He muttered.

'I'm not even going to ask about that...'Tucker said, already having an idea but not wanting to be sure.

Like Danny said, it was just to wrong to think about.

"Same here...'Sam said as she was certainly creeped out by what she just witnessed.

"Forget about him...Misa is gone, you guys are _guys_ again and the town is back to normal..."Jazz said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"And real women can strive for what they should be striving for...equality with men..." Sam said with pride.

"Now that I can live with...'Tucker said mellow like.

"Me too..."Danny said, a little more relaxed now that Dash and his creepiness was gone now.

"So come on, the Nasty Burger awaits us...'Jazz said to the group.

'Alright but you guys are paying this time...after all, if woman deserve equal treatment, then they can _equally_ take the check too huh?...'Danny joked, making his sister and female friend look in amusement.

The group of teenagers soon left to their favorite burger joint, happy and content that the bad guy was defeated, the day has been saved and they can finally relax and hang out in peace, not just as boys and girls but as _equals_ and _friends._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _And done!_

Up next in my new DP lost episodes series:

 **Charmed and Dangerous:** A shy wallflower with a crush on Danny discovers a ghostly charm bracelet which gives her powers of her own. She decides to use this power to do some good for Amity Park, as well as get noticed by her peers and by Danny. However she is unaware of the sinister story behind the charm and it's up to Danny to save the day and his classmate from it's dark effects.

Stay tuned...

* * *

Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic:

Let's some love for: _**Ben10Man, Blue Marvel 0, Cristianabnertorres,CyberActor15, danifan3000, Ella Le Hissy, fatcatjohn, GhostWriterGirl-1, Guest, Hollu, Hrisi292, Invader Johnny, Jadejem1, Jasonvoorhes,**_ ** _SargentEpsilon,_** _ **Shadow stormz,**_ ** _Spawn, Spectre 1,_** ** _wiseguy2414_** _and **Yuli Phantom.**_

You guys are awesome!

* * *

Once again, **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Hrisi292:** Thank you...

 **Invader Johnny:** Poetic justice indeed my good fellow...

 **jasonvoorhes:** Eh...you know how it is in these kinds of shows...

 **Hollu:** Como te gusta esta?

 **Blue Marvel 0:** That is very much true...And thank you :)

 **Danifan3000:** Thanks, I enjoyed creating Misa's character...She's the kind of villain that one loves to hate...

 **Yuli Phantom:** First of all, thank you, I am pleased that you really enjoyed my story. Secondly, your grammar was okay, so don't worry.

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a blast, everyone :)_**


End file.
